Hate
by Carriedreamer
Summary: Morning afters... are never pleasant experiences... especially when they involve waking up next to your so called worst enemy... :: REDS [Complete]
1. Part I

_Hate_ : _to feel an intense or passionate dislike of someone..._

 _-l-_

He groaned and his hand slid down his face irritably. Never again. Never again… was he allowing… Butch… free reign… at a bachelor party.

 _Never…again._

Did he want to know the status of his other brother? Unconscious? Oh most likely. As for Brick's former college roommate and the aforementioned groom… he grabbed his phone off the handy nearby bed table to his right and then groaned again at the picture within. Dumb ass was flat on his ass- a lampshade over his head like a moron and he had marker all over his face like a further moron. Clearly Boomer had had fun: Ugh… this is why little brothers should not be allowed at bachelor parties. Terrible things happen. Jerry was gonna be pissed as hell if the idiot had used permanent marker and he ended up in wedding photos with crudely drawn male appendages. Tina would not be happy either. Brick already had a headache he did not need another one.

 _Where the fuck is the aspirin? What day is it… fuck the wedding's tomorrow ain't it? Right. Or is it today? I don't remember. Fuck my head hurts!_

How much…had Brick had to drink? He never drank if he could help it: the feeling of being out of control for any amount of time was by no means pleasant for the Red Rowdyruff- plus fire breath and out of control Rowdyruff meant _very_ bad things.

And very bad things… meant even worse visits from stick in the mud goody two shoes and fucking bad fashion sense who dressed like grandma's and acted like em' too!

Bitch was probably still a virgin too despite being twenty six. She acted more like she was seventy-six. Bitch. No right to that killer body with that attitude. No right. It was a waste of curves the way she had covered them in those grandma skirts or too loose jeans and shirts buttoned up to the neck. Nothing but a goddamn waste he'd always said.

Stuck up bitch. With her bright red stupid bow she persisted in wearing in some form or another despite the aforementioned whole _twenty six_ thing going on here. Seriously- four more years and she'd be _thirty_ : Ha! Old maid!

… Just because he would be thirty too didn't mean squat shit by the way. Brick at least _acted_ like a man in his twenties still. That bitch probably didn't even know how to! Pfft… bah whatever. He was still in need of aspirin, and a water to swallow said aspirin with and to find his pants and-.

… Pants?

He blinked and looked down. Odd. He was indeed very much naked. Strange that… and this didn't look like his room… or his hotel room for that matter. His gaze flicked around the unfamiliar surroundings. The room first of all was immaculate save for the pile of clothes near the door- ah there were his boxers he should probably get those back on.

So… missing boxers back in hand… he noticed the room also…smelled rather nice too. Like a weird incense thing going on… or scented candles. Brick's room was by no means _smelly_ of course but… his overtime at the shipping company for the last couple of weeks hadn't given him a lot of time to do laundry so…

Yeah whatever. Damn it his head was pounding. Did this mystery room happen to have a handy meds dispenser somewhere? Ugh vodka… vodka and… whatever it was that Butch had shoved down his throat… it had burned like shit- even for a fire breather… whiskey? Maybe? Something strong. Ugh… this is also why Brick usually just stuck to beer.

He caught a glimpse of a bottle in a nearby waste basket. Well… they weren't very ecofriendly whoever was in charge of this room: Though judging from the fact that the wine bottle was more or less empty… maybe it had been an accident. Who knew- Brick wasn't one to judge- after all he almost always threw his plastic away despite Boom's fucking environmentalist kick he'd adopted lately to impress some mystery chick or whatever. Ugh. Idiot.

He picked up the bottle idly. Good year. Nice brand… kind of expensive. Not the type from the bar he had been in last night… this was a sophisticated drink for sure. One which would involve pinkies out and snobbish attitudes upon consuming it. He buzzed his lips.

So… freakishly clean room, incense or… some kind of perfume around him, snobby wine.

Cute little black dress in a pile by the door tossed over the remains of what Brick was pretty sure had been the shirt he'd been wearing… Fuck man that had been his favorite shirt!

Yep… he'd met some chick last night. Great… another reason Brick usually avoided alcohol like the plague. He was an extremely handsome son of a bitch: Women flocked to him and too many times to count in college he'd awoken in the wrong dorm room and had some clinging shrew whose name he hadn't been able to recall which had turned those little coo's into banshee _shrieks_ and good ole Jerry had had to come to his rescue.

Because that's what Frat Brothers did. They looked out for each other. He was glad Jerryy had met Tina- they were great together – did Brick still think the guy was nuts putting himself in the yoke so early… oh yeah. Did he say shit? Nope- cause despite his so called "evil" past Brick was a good guy. And with his law degree in hand he'd soon be rolling in the dough: he'd find himself a nice trophy wife when he was rich enough by the time he was… thirty five maybe? Yeah something like that.

Before then though… heh Brick was single, ready to mingle and rock any willing lady's world.

As he clearly had last night. Shame he couldn't remember. It wasn't often he'd meet a girl brave enough to shred a Rowdyruff boy's favorite shirt. The bed looking at it looked pretty disheveled and… oh hey not so immaculate after all: the remains of what must have been a lamp were scattered across the floor and the base lay limply by a nearby wall: Huh looked like it got thrown.

Weird…

 _CRASH_

He blinked and then blinked again. Uh…

 _I HATE YOU!_

 _YEAH WELL I HATE YOU!_

 _I HATED YOU FIRST!_

 _BULLSHIT BABE I WAS BORN TO HATE YOU!_

He felt his heart stop.

Oh no… no… not… not that… why… why was that horrifyingly familiar sounding voice drifting through his foggy head?! There was a slight groan and he turned around stiffly. A flash of… red… caught his eye.

Red…hair…

No. Please for all that is sacred and holy and whatever else shit people spouted about- Not that. Anything but _THAT!_

Please for the love of God do not… he didn't… please someone tell him he didn't-!

Another slight groan before his bed mate of the previous evening rolled over, that cascade of long red hair trailing towards the spot that Brick had only just recently been occupying and… and…

She was naked.

Fucking hell why was Blossom Utonium naked in a bed Brick had previously been occupying?

Why was she naked? Holy shit she had a nice body- again it was a gift from the Gods she had wasted for years. But why was she naked? Did Blossom Utonium have a tattoo?

Why did she have a tattoo… those were immoral. Bad. Only evil people got tattoos.

Why did Blossom Utonium have a tattoo?

Why was she naked?

Had they slept together?

Fuck they'd slept together.

Why had they slept together!?

He was in Blossom's apartment. This swanky penthouse deal only a filthy rich super heroine could afford. Nice taste. Not covered in pink frills everywhere. Not bad.

That wasn't the issue here.

Why was he here?! Why was Blossom naked in bed? Why had he been naked with her!?

What had… oh…wait… alcohol haze… fading…. Memory fuzzy but… becoming clearer.

-l-

They'd met up at the bar. Or Boomer like a dope had pointed her out. He didn't remember. Something had made him turn around. She was pissed. She was angry. She'd been wearing a little black dress that dared show off her chest.

-l-

He floated slightly off the ground as he picked up the remains of what had once been his shirt and realized with a sick jolt his hat was missing. Great.

-l-

Her boyfriend had broken up with her. Or cheated on her. Or something. Or was it fiance? Fuck it might have been fiance – jackass-… point was… what was with people getting married so damn young!? Twenty six?! What the fuck- Brick wasn't getting married til he was thirty something- he wanted to LIVE damn it! … So Blossom wasn't a stuck up old virgin. – Why was she marrying such a tool… why had she _almost_ married such a tool he meant to say.

-l-

Shit one would think a so called super genius would be able to tell an asshole from another. Oh hey- there's his shoe.

-l-

So there the twenty six year old spinster had sat. Slumped on the bar- nursing her latest Cosmo or margarita or whatever she'd been drinking. There were a lot of glasses there in front of her.

-l-

A lot of glasses here in this apartment too. That explained the evil glass bottle in the trash. Along with a pile of tissues covered in what Brick recognized as mascara strewn around the table of wineglasses. Jackass. Brick was gonna go punch him in the face after he found his hat.

-l-

She'd looked so sad. And so pissed. And so angry. But mostly sad. And she'd been crying.

She'd been a heartbroken snotty bitch who had told him to fuck off.

She had sworn. This had intrigued him. The sleaze ball at her side had also been intrigued by the pleasingly out of character little dress and rather touchy. She had cussed the bastard out. Brick had punched the guy in the face. Not the one he had been hoping to but it had made him feel better regardless.

She had then as a thank you for his chivalry told him to go fuck an inanimate object as that was the only thing that would ever love him and to leave her the fuck alone.

Brick had left her alone. She had stayed at the bar. He had gone back to his party. She had ended up being accosted again. This time the guy ended up embedded in the wood floor. He had taken the empty seat and she had bought him a drink.

-l-

Where oh where had that little hat gone. Oh where... oh where could it be...

-l-

The guy was an ass. He'd wanted her for her body and her fame. She'd been a dumb ass who'd believed honeyed words. Her sisters had warned her. Funny how she didn't listen. She was an idiot.

He'd bought her next drink. She wasn't an idiot. He was just an ass. who obviously hadn't deserved her.

-l-

Seriously what the fuck. Where was his goddamn hat!?

-l-

She'd bought her dress. Nonrefundable. She was there getting the nerve to burn it. The chick had way too big lips. She looked like a clown with her cheap lip job. With cheap red lipstick. She had prettier lips.

That was a damn shame. No taste in women obviously because indeed she did- pleasingly plump with just the right amount of natural pink. She had the better looking lips for sure.

Her boobs were fake. Her fiancé… now ex fiancé had paid for them. The trashy witch had emailed the pictures to her. As well as sent a photo of a stick with two lines on it. She worked at the same office as her. Forgot to take her off an email chain. She was stupid too. Why did stupid people exist? Her boobs were better. They weren't pointy.

Because there had to be a balance somehow in the scheme of the world. And indeed her boobs were not pointy. They looked pleasingly round.

She was drunk.

Indeed.

He was hot.

People said that.

He was an asshole he wasn't allowed to be hot. He'd been hot in high school too. It wasn't fair. Her ex had been hot… but not as hot as Brick. It wasn't fair. Brick had graduated with a law degree. He wasn't allowed to be hot and smart. He was bad. He was evil. Why was he so hot?

He was sorry for breaking some unwritten rule of the code of physical attractiveness. Of course he had been every girl in school had wanted him… except a certain someone. Law paid the most. He hadn't committed a crime in a few years thanks. It was a conundrum wasn't it? What had she been up to?

He should be. She'd been the only smart girl that had attended that school obviously. Of course he'd do it for the money. She knew that but he was still evil. She had an English degree. She worked for a publishing company or she had. She'd been fired. Dumping hot coffee over ex fiancé's lap and ripping out the bad hair extensions of his floozy was apparently frowned upon in this day and age. Bitch deserved it. Why was Brick so hot?

He would have paid good money to see that. She definitely had. The fates had simply been kind.

It'd gone viral. Be sure to check it out. She hated men. Why was Brick so hot?

He'd get right on that. Not all men were assholes. And it was a mystery mankind had been trying to solve for years.

She guessed that was true. Boomer wasn't an asshole. Her sister was dating his brother by the way. Wasn't supposed to tell anyone but it was getting obvious. Why was Brick so hot?

That explained the sudden care for the environment. He'd be sure to get the full story when the blue moron was conscious once more. He was hot like the fire that surged through his veins at the very sight of her.

She'd bought him another drink.

-l-

He found his other shoe next to a bright red ribbon that had been tossed to the floor near the door. Followed by a cheap looking ring. Didn't even look real. Cheap bastard. She deserved better. Still no hat.

-l-

She had laughed. Glasses clinked together. A toast to the floozy and her stupid baby daddy. More laughter. He smelled good. His cologne was sexy. He was hot. He was sexy.

They deserved each other. A stupid bimbo and the guy who had given up the cream of the crop for a cheap thrill. His cologne was borrowed he hadn't a clue what it was. He would be sure to find out. He was glad she liked it. She was drop dead gorgeous.

He didn't mean that.

Oh yes he did.

He was messing with her.

He most certainly was not.

-l-

His hat had to be somewhere. He'd definitely been wearing it. There was the problem of going home shirtless. Well he'd done the walk of shame before, guess he'd do it again.

-l-

She'd been there too long. She needed to go.

Let him call a cab for her.

No need. She could fly… her head had been heavy on his chest.

He had carried her out. The taxi had been prompt. She'd pulled him in.

-l-

He had to find it. He had to find that damn hat. Leaving shirtless was one thing but hatless? Uh uh. Nope. Not in this century. Thank God. There was his hat. Thrown on the floor near a couch.

-l-

The couch had been their first stop. She'd ripped his hat off. Apparently she had always hated the damn thing because she couldn't play with his hair back when it was long and glorious. How dare he cut his hair before she'd finally had a chance to play with it!

He apologized. He'd had no idea. His college roommates were to blame- they had pinned him to chair and cut it all off. Truly a horror story. He apologized profusely.

Apology not accepted. It wasn't fair. He was going to grow it back out! And then let her play with it!

Of course he was. He would let his supervisor know safety codes were by no means important in the scheme of things when it came to letting a Powerpuff Girl play with his hair as she had ordered.

He was making fun of her.

Never.

Get out.

As you wish.

Stay.

Sure thing.

Kiss her.

Gladly.

-l-

His gaze crept back to the bed… and the numerous chairs and table that had been knocked over. around him Uh…okay so maybe not so immaculate after all.

-l-

His shirt hadn't stood a chance.

That damn dress had had buttons… always with the fucking _buttons._ Fuck he'd liked that dress too.

-l-

Time to go. She'd wake up in a wild rage. Screaming, yelling, ice breath and lasers everywhere. He'd have no choice but to fight back. Fire breath and his own lasers. Screaming… yelling…

-l-

They'd hit the wall. Female undergarments were annoying. She'd bitten him for taking too long.

She hated him by the way.

He was more than aware of that.

He was sexy. She wanted him so bad. Had since high school. Don't tell anyone she said that.

His lips were sealed. And the feeling was mutual on all counts.

I hate you.

Yeah well I hate you.

I hated you first.

Bullshit babe I was born to hate you.

-l-

She was out like a light still. That long slim arm thrown over her head and exposing that mysterious body art that Brick had...how had he never even noticed it before. Right...shoes...hat... remains of tattered shirt...pants... time...to go.

-l-

She'd thrown a lamp at his head. He'd ducked and covered.

He was an arrogant asshole who didn't deserve to be hot.

She was a prudish bitch who had no business having a body that fine.

Get out!

Fine by him!

She'd thrown him against the wall.

He'd pushed her on the bed.

I hate you.

I know.

I don't hate you.

I know that too.

-l-

He blinked. Well… well _fuck._ He had… had sex… really really _good_ sex with his deliciously sexy and gorgeous worst enemy who he had wanted to get naked in bed for years, who was the reason all his exes had _not_ been redheads because that would have been fucking weird and… well… shit now what did he do?

And seriously… what was the story with this tattoo… he needed to know. Now.

Which was completely the reason he was walking back to that bed.

Which was the only explanation as to why he slipped back under the covers.

She turned around, finally awakened from the movement- her icy pink eyes narrowed as they came face to face with his fiery crimson ones.

She wiped her face with a groan but slumped back into her pillow which also apparently now equaled his chest. Muttered something incomprehensible but it sounded pretty close to his name, good morning and something along the lines that she was going to kill him for this and she needed an aspirin. Her phone rang. She ignored it in favor of curling into his arm which had somehow found her waist and pulled her closer. It rang again. And...again. He growled. It never ceased.

Shouldn't you get that?

He can kiss my ass.

You agreed to marry him.

Don't remind me. I was dumb. You promised to set my dress on fire.

Did I now?

Yes. I'm holding you to it.

Sounds like a wild time.

Her phone had begun blinking- her face twisted before she chucked it at the wall after listening to a rather pathetic sounding message.

Seriously the asshole was crying. Show some self-respect. He still needed the story about that tattoo by the way.

Her head hurt. She'd had six missed calls from the asshole baby daddy and apparently he'd made a terrible mistake and he was coming to talk it out. Could Brick kindly answer the door if he followed through with his threat. And it was none of his business. College was a crazy time in every woman's life.

It would be his pleasure. but that wasn't enough he needed more info. He'd make it worth her while.

Oh her hero. Not at eight in the morning nursing a killer hangover he wouldn't. She still hated him by the way. She slid up over his chest.

He still hated her too. The guy was an idiot. He couldn't wait to punch him in the face for making her cry. His ran his hands down her back and through her hair.

She didn't cry she was a Powerpuff Girl. Yes he was an idiot. No punching allowed she had just installed new carpet. For a bastard he was oddly sweet. She was going to kiss him now.

He wasn't sweet. He was a Rowdyruff Boy. One couldn't be a bastard without biological parents by the way- best come up with a new insult. And not before he kissed her first.

* * *

 _I found a prompt. I liked it. At two in the morning. I wrote this in an hour. I should have been working on As Time Goes By. I instead wrote AU. I'm very sorry. Blame the plot bunny hutch being cheap and easily broken so they escape and I can't catch them all. I need a bigger net._

 _I might continue this. I don't know. Blossom's POV would be interesting. Perhaps she will make him breakfast. Perhaps she will fail at making breakfast and he will have to dig out the extinguisher. Perhaps they'll just yell and scream. I don't know. Perhaps I'll leave it up to your imaginations._

 _Thanks for reading my lovelies. Feel free to leave any thoughts on this... 2 am no dialogue experiment of mine._

 _Until next time._

 _~Carrie_


	2. Part II

It was a mistake. It had been a mistake. A very… very big one.

She'd made the mistake of letting her guard down, allowing forbidden things she had long ago put behind her to flare back up.

And she had done the unthinkable.

She was a fool.

A simple minded, brokenhearted fool.

She had fallen back asleep in his arms earlier that morning, relishing in the unfair warmth of that wretched man and for what. To wake up again not two…three hours later… to an empty house. No explanation. No goodbye. Not even a goddamn note. Just _poof._ Vanished. Gone without a trace!

To think she had been debating on making him breakfast. Fool. She glared at the wretched object that had been left on her coffee table.

His hat. Oh how typical. Of course he'd be in such a hurry to hightail it out of there as soon as she was asleep he'd forget that wretched likely lice ridden piece of headwear that really Blossom had _every_ right to burn! She'd simply add it to the wedding bonfire.

Oh yes speaking of a… _wedding._ He'd run off… to a _wedding._ Probably his. She had after all however accidentally spirited him away from a bachelor's party last night. Probably his. She'd probably been one last _hurrah_ or something and she'd been so drunk she hadn't noticed the ring or whatever. Men wore engagement rings. It was a fad now.

Will had refused. Bubbles hadn't liked that. Buttercup had just flat out hated him.

Note to self: Next time Buttercup has a "bad feeling" _listen to her!_

Ugh. She should call her. They hadn't spoken in two weeks. Will's fault. Asshole. That STD had better be a disfiguring one.

Her sister was going to ream her a new one. Blossom would help. How could she have been so foolish?

She'd been drunk. She'd been dumped. She'd been _dumb._

And now here she was… alone. Single. Forever single because hell if she ever let another dirty man in her life again.

Will kept calling. She'd thrown her phone again. It broke. Oops. Jackass. Men were jack asses.

She'd kissed him. Why had she kissed him? Bad Blossom. One didn't kiss dirty boys. All they did was spit in your face. And this one had already. All over her hair too. Dirty brat. She hated him.

Her eyes scanned the clock. Seven PM. Lovely. It had been sixteen straight hours since she had officially ended up single. Whoopee. Where's the wine?

Oh wait. She'd drunk the wine down from the bottle hadn't she?

Blossom had no more wine.

-l-

It was raining. She didn't feel like walking outside when it was raining. No wine. She hated him.

That stupid hat deserved the scissors treatment. How dare he cut off all his hair and then leave her here with this wretched disease ridden monstrosity on her furniture. Bastard. She hated him.

She was lovely no doubt. This mystery woman he had run off to. Likely a super model with those looks of his. Oh yes. A gorgeous super model bride: Bet her dress didn't make her look like a cake. Will's mother was a bitch. Thank God she was out of her life.

Blossom was a home wrecker. Blossom was alone. Blossom had no more wine.

That hat was disgusting. Perhaps his new wife had hated it too. Wouldn't shock her. Bitch would get to play with his hair wouldn't she? Bitch. She wouldn't have to deal with a stupid hat. He'd left it here on purpose. Probably to placate the likely seething supermodel bride.

 _Oh sorry I'm late honey, but here see- no more hat! I lost it- its gone forever! Let's go make red eyed babies!_

Jerk. Meanie. Asshole. She hated him.

Bet his wife was sporting a slinky number- bet she was blonde. And dumb. A dumb blonde with pointy boobs and fake lips and-. Wait. Wrong home wrecker. Bad Blossom. She was one to talk now wasn't she?

Her dress had looked like a cake. There was so much lace and frills on it even Bubbles had cringed. Buttercup had openly gagged and stormed out. Will's mother had sobbed at its perfection. Blossom had sobbed at the price and the reflection in the mirror.

Blossom was a homewrecker. Blossom was a bad person. Blossom still had no wine.

-l-

Blossom was now unemployed. This was a problem. Thus she was a single, unemployed, home wrecker who like a dope had been broken hearted enough to lose her mind, fall under the spell of a wretched snake underneath a visage of sinful good looks and sly red eyes which made her weak at the knees.

She hated him.

She was going to rip his hat.

First she had to find a new job.

Her laptop had been a gift from Will so they didn't have to share one. She'd thought he was being sweet. Turns out he'd been hiding a six month affair. Jack ass. Men were jack asses.

After she did her business it was going in the bonfire pile. With the oversized cake and snake's hat. Job first. Then pyromania. Good plan.

-l-

She was single. She'd be lonely as she got used to it. She was going to get a dog.

Will had always hated dogs. Now she could get a dog. A big strong dog. Not one of those silly toy dogs that just nipped at heels, drooled at her feet and yapped all day before hiding underneath mommy's skirts at the first glare from her... Never mind.

Nope. She would get a big, strong, powerful dog. Magnificent to look at, loyal, loving, and warm so she wouldn't be cold in her big king sized spinster bed. Her own personal space heater. She hated being cold. Must have been the ice in her.

She'd get a German Shepard. Yeah. And she would teach it to bite anything male that comes near her from this day forward. Yeah. Where was the local shelter? - were they open this time of night? Oh… wait rain. No. Tomorrow then. She'd get her loyal _faithful_ doggy companion tomorrow morning.

So. Job. Dog. Bonfire. Good plan.

Maybe she'd feed the stupid hat to the dog instead. Yeah. That would do. She wanted wine. Why was the wine all gone?

-l-

She could call Buttercup. She'd have wine. Lots of it. They could lament about males together and… oh wait Buttercup was no longer speaking to her. And she had no phone anyway.

So… Job. Dog. Bonfire. New phone. Begging at sister's door.

Yep… good plan.

-l-

He had kissed her. He had had the gall to kiss her when in just a few short hours he was going to be leading his hot blonde supermodel wife down the aisle.

Night playtime was one thing. They'd been drunk. It obviously didn't mean a thing. Buttercup was still going to kill her. Blossom still hated him.

But the bastard had kissed her. Kissed her until her fingers and toes curled, until her heart had raced and any remaining thoughts of Will had just been thrown away- see ya later- take your dumb blonde bimbo baby mama and fuck off. She'd never been kissed like that before in her entire life.

And then he'd left her. Left her alone in that king sized bed.

With his hat.

She had always hated that wretched thing.

And she hated him too.

-l-

She hated that hat.

Fuck if she was waiting for a bonfire. Where were the scissors?

So. Hat. Job. Dog. Bonfire. New Phone. Begging.

That knocking sounded frantic.

He wasn't serious. So it had taken a few hours but the louse had decided to follow through with his threat after all eh? What was he going to do this time she wondered? Beg at her feet? Scream and yell. Had he brought mommy? Probably he had brought mommy. He had threatened to do so. Bitch wanted grandchildren. She was about to get one. Leave Blossom alone.

The knocking continued. The knocking was pissing her off. Fine. He wanted to get lasers in the face. Fine by her.

-l-

This wasn't Will. Will wasn't that tall. Or built. He had red hair. That was it. She had a weakness for redheads sue her. It was this stupid bastard's fault anyway. She hated him.

She was gonna slam the door in his face.

Bastard was quicker than she thought. He'd be paying for that door. Rowdyruff feet were very bad for delicate crown molding. Bastard.

-l-

What the hell was Brick doing here!?

He caught the bouquet.

Good for him? What the hell was he doing here?

-l-

He looked like utter shit. Soaked to the bone. Clutching what looked like a bunch of flowers for dear life. It was indeed a wedding bouquet. She'd wanted pink roses and baby's breath in her's. Will's grandmother was allergic to baby's breath. Blossom had no baby's breath. Roses were cliche and stupid according to his thrice divorced aunt on her way to her fourth trip down the aisle. Blossom therefore had no roses.

These were a collage of white roses, baby's breath, jasmine and- why were they being shoved in her face.

-l-

He caught the bouquet.

…. And? This still didn't answer her question.

He caught the bouquet.

-l-

And he was drunk. Again. Wonderful. Just what exactly was she supposed to do with this?

He caught the bouquet. And he drank a lot. Way more than he was supposed to. Apparently Tina was going to kill him. God Blossom was pretty.

-l-

Tina? Was that wifey's name? She had good taste in flowers. Their white picket fenced yard would be no doubt lovely in his perfect little life. Hot wife. Pretty house in the suburbs. Bet she was already cooking a bun in the oven too. Bastard. She hated him.

-l-

Congratulations on still having his athletic abilities even after high school. She wasn't pretty in the slightest as her lips were far too thin. She was closing the door now. Go back to Tina and his guests. It was very rude to leave his own wedding.

-l-

His eyes had gone big. He looked like some kind of drowned puppy. And his foot continued to be lodged in her door frame.

-l-

No! Please! She didn't understand! Just. Just hear him out! It wasn't _his_ wedding! No! NO! Tina was a friend! A _friend!_ He was the best man! All he wanted to do was talk! Just…let him talk damn it!

-l-

His foot was still lodged in between the door, he refused to move and she wasn't about to add prison time for assault with plywood to her long list of problems. She decided to keep the door open.

The slight quiver in his voice had nothing to do with that decision whatsoever. He was obviously wasted.

-l-

What the hell did Brick want?

He just wanted to talk like he said. First though- She was very pretty. Her lips were just right.

She had nothing to say to him. She wasn't pretty in the slightest. Her boobs weren't sharp enough. Go away.

Then she would listen. She was the prettiest girl in the city. No in California even! Boobs were not supposed to be able to pierce things. He much preferred Blossom's normal non pointy ones. Please just hear him out.

He was drunk. Go away.

He wasn't drunk.

Yes he was.

No he wasn't! He caught the bouquet damn it! Look! See!

-l-

The idiot kept shoving the bouquet at her face. What was this supposed to prove? That she was destined to be alone? She was more than aware of that thanks so much. A crazy cat lady-… she hated cats fuck that. She'd be a crazy dog lady. Yeah. With a man hating German Shepard! With big teeth! And a big deep bark. Scary. Very scary. … She needed wine. When he left she was going to get wine.

Wine. Job. Hat. Dog. Lonely crying. Bad romance movies. Phone. Pleading with her sister. Lonely crying…. Wine. Just… damn it all. Damn it! How was it when he was soaking wet, looking like some kind of drowned rat… he _still_ managed to look hot! No fair! And what was he doing shoving flowers in her face looking oh so _proud_ of himself!?

She needed to get this drunken idiot out of her doorway. So she could go get wine. And cry. Lots of crying. God she hated him. It wasn't fair.

-l-

He was drunk. Someone would be looking for him. Where were his brothers? She'd call one of them to come get him.

He wasn't drunk he said. He caught the bouquet! He didn't give a shit. His brothers were at the wedding still. He didn't have his phone and he couldn't remember their numbers for some reason. She was very pretty tonight.

-l-

Her hair was unwashed and shoved in a no shits given top knot. Her eyes were puffy and the last remnants of mascara she'd been wearing stained her cheeks: Those didn't have _anything_ to do with her waking up alone this morning by the way! She was wearing sweat pants, a ratty button down shirt she'd had since college and she had on cute fuzzy puppy slippers.

Oh yes. _So very attractive_. She hated him. The assault charge might be worth it. How much force did one need when closing a door to cut off a foot?

He continued looking up at her and holding the stupid flowers up.

-l-

Just leave her alone. That was irresponsible and stupid- he was a moron. Move the goddamn foot before she chopped it off!

No. Not until he talked to her.

Then she would call the police.

No she wouldn't.

Try her.

She liked him too much.

On the contrary she hated him. She hated cheaters. And she hated men.

No she didn't. He'd never cheated on a woman in his life. And the asshole wasn't a man he was a shithead who he was gonna punch in the face. He just wanted to talk. He just wanted to see her. Okay so maybe he had had a little too much to drink. He was really stupid. He'd left his hat here.

That was glaringly obvious. He never used that thick skull of his so this didn't shock her. And yes- he had. How dare he? She hated that thing. Why the hell would he want to talk to her!?

He just did damn it. He was an idiot. This is why he avoided booze and shit! Could he just come in? Just for a few minutes… he just… really needed to see her. He'd needed to see her all day. But he'd made a stupid promise, and Jerry would have killed him, if Tina hasn't already put a bounty on his head- Bridezilla's were scary.

Mother in lawzilla's were worse. Who the hell is Jerry?

His best friend from college. He'd called him bellowing cause he was an idiot and was gonna be late and the wedding couldn't start without the damn best man cause apparently he had to hold the rings or whatever- He'd kissed her bye though!- didn't she remember!? No… guess not. She'd been kind of unconscious. She was really pretty.

He hadn't kissed her. She'd remember that. She wasn't pretty! She wasn't anything but a stupid fool! And he was still a jerk! Go away!

He'd thought of her all day. He'd been drinking since five because he was a coward. And stupid… and he'd left his hat here on purpose. He'd wanted an excuse to come back. Please just let him in. He'd swiped a champagne bottle from the reception- see? Now could he come in? And she _was_ too pretty!

-l-

On the one hand he was a drunken idiot who while apparently _not_ now newly married-at least today: He could have a flabbergasted wife, fiancé, girlfriend or whatever he'd left at the reception and who was now frantically looking for him for all she knew.

But on the other hand he was he had wine. Sparkling wine. But still wine. It was still raining. Her umbrella had been one of the victims of Blossom's rage yesterday. Blossom hated getting her hair wet. It took too long to dry.

-l-

Fine. Shoes off. New carpet. No she wasn't.

Thanks. Yeah she was-in fact she was really, really, _really_ pretty.

-l-

Blossom had wine again. Circumstances didn't matter.

-l-

The flowers were shoved in her hands. She fought the urge to burn them but decided against it. It wasn't this Tina's fault her new husband had chosen a lunatic as his best man who had gone and stolen her flowers from some poor girl and shattered her dreams. Foolish and naive as they likely were.

His shoes were squishy- into the kitchen he went. And his clothes were more or less ruined. She hoped that tux wasn't rented. Wait no she didn't. Served him right. She hoped it was an Armani or something exorbitantly expensive actually! He was stumbling like a drunkard. Oh wait that's exactly what he was wasn't it. Ugh. Bubbles would kill her if she allowed her good glassware to be destroyed by a drunken idiot. It had been an engagement present… never mind destroy it all.

He couldn't even get the damn bottle open. Fool. She grabbed it. He grabbed her. He was completely intoxicated. Just what Blossom had always wanted! A drunk Rowdyruff Boy in her kitchen! One stern look however and the idiot vacated- he plopped himself on her ivory couch. There was now mud on her couch.

-l-

Bastard. He was paying for that. Lose the damn jacket. It was getting mud or whatever everywhere!

-l-

He ignored her. Of course he did. He was looked around the place with an idiot look on his dumb face. Idiot. No more wine for him. She returned with one glass and plopped on the couch. The bastard sidled next to her. She still hated him.

-l-

Not very gracious.

He'd had enough.

True.

He had five minutes. He wanted to talk. Do so.

-l-

The silence was simply deafening. Right. Well. At least Blossom had wine now.

-l-

Why was she looking at dog shelters?

She was getting a dog. Will had hated dogs. Thus now she was getting a dog.

Oh. So Will was the asshole's name. Ass. He was gonna punch him in the face by the way. Thank God she didn't want a cat. They got hair everywhere. Never get a cat. They were evil. Dogs were cool.

Not on her carpet he wasn't. She hated cats. Dogs were good faithful companions for lonely spinsters. They were nice and loyal and wouldn't hurt them and would bite any icky men who dared come near them.

-l-

His stupid head leaned against her shoulder. She should bash it in. Drunk bastard. Drunk... supermodel bastard.

Blossom had been drinking the sparkling wine too quickly. He was becoming hot again. This was a bad thing. The burning in her eye lids… that was a very bad thing. The gall this man had to hand her what had once been a handkerchief from his pocket despite it being soaking wet was bad.

He was bad. He was a bastard. Evil. Wretched. Snake. Meanie. Jack ass. That goddamn hat was still on the table. Where… were…her… scissors!? Stop looking at her like that damn it!

-l-

He'd always wanted a dog. His apartment was too small. Except maybe for a Chihuahua… but he hated rat dogs so no dog for him. What kind was she looking for?

She was going to find the biggest, most loyal and bad ass German Shepard there was tomorrow morning. She was going to name it Artemis. She was going to train it to keep bad men away from her. It was going to keep her warm at night and not h-hurt her. Be a good, loyal faithful companion and then at least something in this world would love her…. And g-get that damn hat off her goddamn coffee table already before she cut it to pieces! Stop looking at her!

-l-

He was truly a drunken idiot. He didn't move. He didn't acquiesce to her reasonable request. He just… sat there. And stared. Oh yes a Powerpuff Girl crying oh must have been quite the sight! She hated him! She hated him so much! And… and That goddamn hat! That was it! Scissors! She was throwing him out and taking out her scissors and-and!

Her laptop was quietly closed and set aside.

Something softer took its place in her lap instead.

-l-

Woof.

...has he lost his mind?

-l-

He looked like an idiot. Or an insane person. He was both obviously. A very drunk insane person who Blossom had allowed in her home. In exchange for wine. Bad Blossom. That grin was disturbing. He didn't smile like that.

He wasn't allowed to have cute dimples. He wasn't allowed to look innocent. He was not allowed to look up at her like that… from his vantage point leaning in her lap.

-l-

She really ought to know he was technically a third made out of dog. Puppy dog tail and what not. And German Shepard adoption fees would be exorbitant and this place was awfully small for one. She's extremely pretty by the way. But why is that everything she owned just _had_ to have these goddamn buttons?

She's aware he's part canine. He smells of wet dog now. The fees aren't as bad as he would think and obviously she'd move when it got bigger. She was going to ignore that comment from now on because he was a liar and buttons were comfortable.

Still there's really no point in paying for a dog when she could get one for free. And when he had left it hadn't been raining as hard. And she could ignore it all she wanted but he was no damn liar-actually scratch that- he is because she's actually _gorgeous_ … and sexy and pretty all at the same time- but why did all her clothes have to have those goddamn _buttons!?_

There was no such thing as getting a dog for free. It was his fault for not grabbing an umbrella. Again… she was ignoring his lies. Buttons kept her head from falling off duh.

How about dogs that she let in from getting soaked in the rain? He was sorry because yeah he'd lied again- She was beautiful actually. He wasn't sober enough to lie anymore. She'd always been beautiful. She'd always been well dressed but he still hated those buttons. They'd closed her off, kept him away from her. He didn't like that.

Those dogs… no matter how attached one could get always inevitably belonged to someone else. She was aware he wasn't sober in the slightest. Her buttons… did their job then.

-l-

Her hand wasn't shaking on the top one or anything. Those buttons were doing their job. They kept nasty men away. They kept stupid icky boys from wanting closer looks. And them from sitting up and staring at her. They … they kept those hands – those nasty icky male hands that were dirty and smelly and all wet from-. From cupping her stupid cheeks and-.

-l-

Well this dog didn't. Not… yet anyway. . And he'd been an idiot long enough. Buttons or not he didn't give a fuck. Will was a fucking idiot. And thank God for that. She didn't need a dog. She had him. He wasn't going anywhere. He was gonna punch the bastard for making her cry. No one was allowed to make her cry on Brick's watch.

She didn't cry damn it! She didn't! And not on her n-new carpet he wasn't! And stop lying! Just- STOP!

-l-

She wasn't crying. He was so soaked the rain dripped from his hands down her cheeks is all. Stupid acid or rain or whatever made the water taste salty. And her carpet was all muddy. And it was all this… this liar's fault! And she hated him! This drunken ass of a Rowdyruff who had left her alone in that bed, and then had the audacity to shove a bridal bouquet in her face like he was so _proud_ he had caught it- how did a _man_ catch a bouquet anyway!? He'd likely squashed the dreams of some poor bridesmaid who had yet to find out all men were awful cheating husks of male hormones and… and… naïve fool. Stupid fool.

-l-

He had the gall to show up here and call her beautiful when she so obviously wasn't- her carpet was filthy! She still had to figure out a way of getting rid of that god awful cake dress and stop looking at her like that!

He'd pay for cleaning her carpet. He was gonna help her burn that dress tomorrow, he hadn't forgotten. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever known- he'd just been too much of an idiot to do anything before it was almost too late- well now he had his second chance. He wasn't wasting it. He was going to kiss her now. And this time she wouldn't be able to forget it.

Damn right Brick was going to pay for that carpet cleaning! She didn't need his help- he had too forgotten and…and-!

-l-

That goddamn hat was still on her coffee table... and... ah there we go- on the floor where it belonged. Maybe she'd stomp on it. Maybe she'd decide what to do with it later... maybe she'd let the drunken idiot keep kissing her...

Maybe... she didn't need that wine... after all.

-l-

Aspirin… aspirin…

-l-

 _Will you stop yelling at me!_

 _-l-_

Webcams made for good phone substitutes apparently.

-l-

 _I'm aware. Good God my head hurts. Jeez. Fine. I'm sorry! Sorry! I won't do it again!_

 _-l-_

Ah here's the Aspirin. Now. Breakfast. She was hungry. She'd had a long night.

-l-

 _No I didn't. I did? … What video? … I did what? I said what!? Boomer. Don't you dare! I'll pound you into next week! Don't you dare upload that video! … HOW MUCH!? I'm your brother you can't blackmail me!_

 _-l-_

Eggs. Bacon. Did she have toast? Oh. No, toaster didn't survive either. Oops. Wonder how much it would take to get that video?

-l-

 _Okay you know what fucker! Two can play it this game!_ _How'd you like your little Puff to see those pictures from high school eh! Yeah acne! You heard me! I got a link to the Puff right over there! See! See the gorgeous girl there! yeah! Direct link to your Puff! Oh yes I will! Try me! Yeah you better. Yeah yeah- tell the moron I'm alive and I'll call him when I get my phone back. Thanks for grabbing it. You better believe it. This ain't high school- I can do whatever the fuck I want._

 _-l-_

Scrambled. Bacon was sizzling.

-l-

 _You better fucking believe it. Not on your life._

 _-l-_

Well. She was no gourmet chef but… it looked edible. The one good thing that came from the jack ass. Cooking lessons. His mother had insisted on it so she'd know her precious son was being fed properly.

-l-

 _Uh sure… I guess. Thank you? I had eyes too you know… fine. Sure. Yeah yeah I owe you one- fine. Call Twitch Mcgee for me will ya? I have way too much of a headache to deal with him at the moment. Oh aren't you a good brother. Yeah yeah- see you when you're out of work. No… no bar. I'm done with bars. For the rest of my life. Yeah yeah- get back to work ya bum. See ya later._

 _-l-_

There was a Rowdyruff Boy sitting at her kitchen table… the remains of it at least that had survived the carnage.

She also set a plate and little pill in front of him and apparently she was now some sort of living angel.

-l-

She was hardly an angel, he just drank too much.

Yes she was. A beautiful aspirin angel who made him breakfast and he was never drinking again. Bad things happened to his brain when he drank.

Thanks.

Except her. She was a good thing. Only good thing about drinking. Her. She was beautiful and she cooked good and he was still hung over don't mind him. God she was beautiful. God his head hurt.

Good to know. If he persisted in believing so then there was no point arguing apparently. Glad to know those long agonizing nights in cooking class were worth it.

Good she was finally getting it.

He was a stubborn fool. No wonder she still hated him.

He still hated her too. Now c'mere.

She did technically hate him first.

Well that was bull because he was born to hate her.

She still wanted a dog.

She had one.

No… a _real_ dog.

Woof.

Down Boy.

Yes ma'am.

Good Boy.

-l-

Blossom was still going to rip the hat.

* * *

 _It was continued. I have a third part as well. maybe even a fourth... or a fifth... Those bunnies... just kept hopping. I really need a bigger net._

 _Thanks for reading my lovelies._

 _\- Carrie_


	3. Part III

His morning routine was different now. Before it had been wake up. Shower. Coffee. Newspaper. Job listings. Job. Rinse and repeat.

They remained… slightly the same all of those things _did_ happen eventually… but… he smiled wryly at the slight movement at his side before a sleepy tug and he was back in his proper position. He apparently had this bad habit of moving.

So pretty- so very pretty his pretty cherry Blossom. Her back was slim and she was curled into a cocoon of her own blankets and somehow had turned his arms into the outer shell. And her skin was softer than petals he had discovered. Yet capable of turning the same vibrant pink as her namesake. He especially relished in making that happen.

Her knees were rather ticklish but it was her collarbone he had discovered that went the most pink: a delightful flushed rose that Brick did so enjoy painting his canvas with. Oh yes. Oh yes he did.

Well… it may have been Sunday but they still had a routine to follow. Brick liked routine when he wasn't a drunken idiot: but drunk Brick had come in handy. That creature had somehow managed to woo this delightful flower into his arms and allowed into her bed on a more or less nightly basis for the last… week… nine days? He hadn't really been keeping count.

It had also made his morning sampling of these pretty petals possible. Lets see… the right side looked particulary appetizing today.

It was going to be a good Saturday.

 _-l-_

 _OH BLOSSOM!_

 _-l-_

Banging erupted. Never mind. It was going to be a bad Saturday. A very bad… he glanced at the clock.

 _Early_ bad Saturday.

-l-

 _BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!_

 _-l-_

Ugh. Its her. Again. Jesus Christ woman give up! It was eight in the morning… on a _Saturday._

-l-

 _BLOSSOM UTONIUM! OPEN THIS DOOR!_

 _-l-_

The sleeping beauty at his side turned over, groaned and then as if to spite the jilted mother in law from hell she hugged his torso and buried her face in his chest.

Well if she insists. Her neck was just as delicious as her collarbone after all.

She groaned and batted him away. She hated being woken up. It was hilarious.

-l-

Wakey Wakey babe.

Go…way.

-l-

 _BLOSSOM!_

 _-l-_

Another groan. His pillow was swiped and shoved over her head. Followed by a curse when he swiped it right back.

-l-

Bastard.

Its time to get up.

No. Night night.

It's eight in the morning.

No one blame… but… self… go…way.

True. But she loved every second of it. Now. Up.

-l-

To spite him she not only stole her pillow back but she turned from him completely. Well. He'd tried being nice. Crack of the knuckles. Go time.

-l-

 _BLOSSOM SWEETIE I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU!_

 _-l-_

Pillow go bye bye. Angry pink eyes. She slumped over. Stubborn this morning apparently. Ah well. More fun for him.

-l-

Stop poking her.

As she commands.

Stop poking does not translate to start kissing.

Of course it does.

Down Boy.

Woof.

-l-

 _BLOSSOM!_

 _-l-_

She sat up. Angry pink eyes still prevalent. A muffled curse in her wake as she flipped the covers over. She flipped off the pounding door. He leaned against the headboard. She returned moments later and he was no longer against the headboard. She played with the short strands of his hair with a scowl. She was still pissed about his hair. Whoops.

She also glared at his hat. Hanging off the bed post where it had for the last week or so.

-l-

She was still mad at him.

He was working on it. Have some patience woman.

She'd been patient since high school. No more patience. Pretty Hair. Now. No more icky hat.

Like he'd told her… many times now if she had just _asked_ back then they wouldn't have this problem. He unfortunately did not possess super hair growth powers- Therefore she must be patient for a few more weeks or so. His hat was awesome- she could wear it if she wanted even. She'd look super sexy in it.

Well… she hated him so why would she ever have asked him! And that was a stupid excuse. Perhaps she'd spare the hat for now… maybe she'd wear it today then.

Well he hated her too of course so obviously he would have jumped on it and she would have had exclusive hair playing rights. He'd pay a visit to Sedusa she probably had super hair growth potions tucked away somewhere. He couldn't wait- he could take photos right- bragging rights? He's earned them by now.

-l-

Sliding up over his chest. Warm hands around his neck. Pleasingly fresh non booze breath. Yes. Brick had definitely become a morning person in the last few days. Funny that. Jerry would be having a coronary judging from how many he'd had to drag Brick's sorry ass out of bed so he wouldn't be late for class all those years.

Well… in his defense he hadn't had a pretty Powerpuff girl to greet him back then now had he? The sight of her pleasingly natural pink lips and non pointy chest were a delightful way to begin the day he had discovered. What that asshole had thought she'd been lacking he hadn't any idea. Oh well. Fuck him.

The breathless sigh that greeted Brick now every morning. Fuck the tool. Just fuck him. His goddamn loss.

He pressed her closer and for a few blissful seconds the relentless banging was drowned out by much more pleasing things- her lips moved. His moved. She moaned. He was pretty sure he did too. Fuck man- he couldn't remember the last time some chick had caused him to moan like that. Pretty sure it was never to be brutally honest.

Air was needed. Shame. Her little fingers trailed his chin.

-l-

Good morning Brick.

Good morning Blossom.

-l-

 _YOO HOO BLOSSOM!_

 _-l-_

Once again his morning routine was interrupted as she broke away from him with a savage low growl. Her eyes narrowed and she flipped the door off again before sinking further into the covers and defiantly hugging his torso as if he were some kind of forbidden object and not her bedmate for the last week and a half. Her new phone was blinking of course from the endless calls to the point she was debating on changing her number. Her sisters had been hounded. Her father had been hounded. It was like Blossom Utonium had disappeared off the face of the earth and no one could find her!

Course they could. If she wanted to see them then they'd find her. He after all had no problem. Her sisters… well one at least had no problem. The other wasn't speaking to her. Not his fault shockingly. It was the principle of the matter. She was relieved she wasn't marrying a tool anymore. She'd still been pissed and would continue to be so. She'd heard. She didn't care but whatever. Leave her alone.

That… hadn't been a fun call. She'd cried again. It had taken a lot of kisses to make those tears go away. He was gonna punch this tool in the face. Yes. Yes he was. He'd not only hurt her but he'd caused her way too much trouble. The press had been relentless. Powerpuff Girl going crazy over being cheated on. News story of the week. Please let some celebrity get a DUI or something soon… seriously his Puff was getting afraid to leave the house.

-l-

 _BLOOOOOSSSSSSOOOOMMMM!_

 _-l-_

Good… _GOD_ woman. Give. Up! Her precious little son wasn't going to be marrying a Powerpuff Girl. Get the fuck over it! She was interrupting Brick's favorite morning ritual! The fuck how rude could you get!

Sure enough. The rudeness did indeed stop his fun. She growled- not in the sexy way he had discovered either- Who knew the Powerpuff was obviously part vampire- as Brick now did and he _liked_ he liked a _lot_. Her head went slamming into the pillow. Which also equaled his chest this time. Her nails sliced into his shoulder. His finger trailed the tri colored butterfly on her collarbone and the latin inscription underneath it. Still had yet to get that story.

Eyes to eyes. Nose to nose. Her irritation was both amusing to watch and as he pulled her closer it sucked too. Her head was way too heavy in the crook of his neck- the sheer mental exhaustion she felt was obvious- this was getting out of goddamn hand. She was genuinely beginning to be afraid to leave the house. She'd left a few times- heavily disguised apparently.

He almost hadn't recognized her when she'd been waiting for him outside work yesterday, wringing her hands and fiddling with her dark sunglasses- she'd looked more like some shady alley dealer than a "special friend" who had been curious about his apartment.

Again… he knew they should have stayed at his place last night. He'd just had that _feeling_ in his gut the crazy lady would continue with her ritual. She liked her king size however… so did he but his studio was not big enough for anything more than a queen… a small queen.

So after a few movies- or had it been one? They'd kind of melded into more or less background noise anyway- And after that satisfying appetizer round they'd retreated back here for the main course.

And had woken up to the crazy wench's damned knocking again.

-l-

Crazy bitch won't give up. Why. Why her? What did she ever do to deserve this?

She didn't do anything. Bitch was nuts. Don't worry so much. She had him now. So by the way what's the story with the tattoo?

Nice try. Again… college was crazy. Not the issue here. What is his obsession with this body art?

-l-

 _BLOSSOM UTONIUM! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!_

 _-l-_

She clung to him more. And stuck her tongue out at the door before she crawled on top of him and kissed him again. More banging. More growls. Another sticking of the tongue. That belonged in his mouth- not being shoved towards the door.

-l-

Oh yes she could. She had her apartment. She could work from home- maybe start a blog- and she had her favorite space heater. She was good for a good long time. Go away.

As much as he'd love that, he was not going to let her become a hermit. And neither would her sisters.

-l-

Her grip tightened and she pulled him lower into the sheets.

-l-

They wouldn't care. Buttercup hated her.

She was pissed. She'd come around. What had happened anyway?

Buttercup had told her ring was fake. Blossom hadn't believed her. Fight of the century. Going on three weeks now. She'd had a bad feeling about Will. She was right. Blossom was wrong. She was an idiot.

She wasn't an idiot. Apparently the green one had ESP. She'd come around. Once he and Butch hadn't spoken for a month over a stupid video game. The ring _was_ fake but it was a _good_ fake. He recognized it because he'd been a Geo minor. He was still an ass. He was gonna punch him in the goddamn face for making her cry _and_ causing trouble between her and her sister. He was going to enjoy that punch.

-l-

That earned him some brownie points. And another kiss. He was on a roll. Maybe he'd earn the tattoo story if he kept it up.

-l-

 _BLOSSOM DEAR! I KNOW YOU'RE HOME!_

 _-l-_

The banging got louder. And not the good kind. She slammed her head in the pillow- the actual pillow this time and he grimaced from the breathy _scream_ that erupted within before once again her face was in view- ravaged and upset before buried her face in his neck and he patted her back soothingly.

-l-

She hated mother in laws.

She wasn't her mother in law.

Bitch made her get the cake dress. She'd wanted the slinky dress that made her look hot. She made her get the cake. They should have taken pictures and sent them to her when they'd burnt that god awful monstrosity.

That dress had been a horror show. Thank God she'd never be seen in it- Shame about the slinky dress though he would have loved to have seen that.

She'd looked like a super model in it. It wasn't fair.

She always looked like a supermodel. No it wasn't fair. Damn, her in slinky dresses was definitely his idea of a good time.

-l-

He'd earned another kiss with that one. He'd prefer photographic evidence of her in a slinky skin tight gown but he'd take a kiss. Maybe Bubbles had pictures. He'd have to butter her up- not hard. Get Boomer to do it.

-l-

 _OH BLOSSOM! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE HONEY!_

 _-l-_

Now she blew the door a raspberry. Again that tongue should be doing more pleasant things involving his mouth. He made himself feel better by flipping the door off himself this time.

-l-

She hated her. She kept yelling at her when she told her she didn't want kids right away.

Wasn't the witch getting a grandchild without her help?

Charlotte Jordan was from a different facet of hell. She was in love with the idea of having a Powerpuff as a daughter in law. Fuck her life. She wanted _Puff_ grandchildren. She didn't care how she was going to get them. She feared chloroform and a trip to Vegas was on her mind.

-l-

 _BLOSSOM! OPEN THE DOOR!_

 _-l-_

He flipped it off again before pulling her closer and kissing her brow. She snuggled. Again he wasn't normally a "snuggler" or a "cuddler" so much as get the fun times rolling but with her… he didn't mind it. Weird. But whatever he wasn't complaining. He cupped her chin while sending the banging door a smirk.

She returned his kiss eagerly, and her lips moved against his mouth as he rolled her over.

-l-

They're going to kidnap her and force her into another cake dress in Vegas.

No they weren't. If they tried he'd punch them.

-l-

 _BLOSSOM! I JUST WANT TO TALK DEAR!_

 _-l-_

And here he was thinking the creepy lobster "momma" he had was bad

This woman made creepy lobster momma look tame- is that seriously what he called Him?- That was oddly cute.

Insisted on it. Him was "momma", Mojo was "papa. He hated that. They fought a lot- kind of awkward around the holidays.

They're going to be furious. When they find out about-.

They won't give a shit. They gave up the whole take over Townsville shit years ago so they could focus on "raising" us. And if they say shit I'll threaten to burn Lobster "momma"'s precious curtains down. That'll shut him up.

-l-

After all. If Boomer was still alive and obviously dating a Puff then they better not say a goddamn _word_ to Brick. Momma had been yelling he should settle down because apparently _he_ wanted grandchildren too. And Brick was his favorite because of the red eyes. Don't tell his brothers that. He wanted red eyed grandchildren. Get to it. Mojo just went with it because he had to. He was whipped. It was funny. …and awkward.

Point was. No trips to Vegas with chloroform were in this woman's future. No, no. His puff. Bastard had had his chance. He fucked it up. Brick's turn. Stay away. Far away. Brick's punches hurt. Many people could vouch for that. His Puff. Go away.

-l-

 _MISS UTONIUM! YOU AND BILLY ARE TALKING THIS OUT RIGHT NOW! HE'S VERY SORRY!_

 _-l-_

Oh sure he was. Fuck this. That's it. He was drowning this woman's desperately unhinged pleading with much more pleasant sounds. Now. Blossom's neighbors would also surely thank him for driving her away.

She had no problem with this. She was bright eyed and eager for sure. One loud satisfying scream. That'd send the old bat running. Ha!

-l-

 _BLOSSM! OPEN THIS DOOR! HE'S RIGHT HERE!_

 _-l-_

Oh… _WAS_ he now? Oh. This was gonna be _fun_. Her arms had wrapped around him like a vice. As if she knew what was coming.

-l-

No no. He wasn't going anywhere. He'd claimed he wanted to be her "doggy" That meant staying here, keeping her warm and not causing trouble… Stay away from that door! Brick! BRICK! Down Boy! HEEL!

-l-

She was exactly as he'd pictured her. Typical house wife with too much time on her hands. Pinched look in the face from years of bitter disappointment and her eyes were so huge at the sight of him that she more resembled a goldfish than a person. The equally agog man at her side was just as fish like. Total tool. Nice sweater vest- and the pitiful excuse for a bouquet in his hands. He was gonna burn it. Yes he was. His face turned pasty at the little wave sent to him.

-l-

 _What… WHAT!? WHO ARE YOU!?_

 _-l-_

Little boy didn't say a word he just kept staring as Mommy started yelling more.

-l-

 _WHO ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU IN BLOSSOM'S APARTMENT!?_

 _-l-_

He was shirtless. Covered in scratch marks and love bites. What the fuck did she think he was doing? He saw the tool's eyes fasten on her latest savagery on his neck and the ass turned positively green. Serves him right. Fucker.

-l-

 _ANSWER ME! WHY ARE YOU IN BILLY'S FIANCE'S-!?_

 _-l-_

Doors began subtly opening. Well this was great. Oh well. Had to be done.

The "Billy" in question had gone from green to a different color- oho- somebody was _mad_ \- how _cute._ Bring it on. Make Brick's day.

-l-

 _I don't know who the fuck you are but get the fuck out of here and let me talk to my fiancé!_

 _-l-_

Ex fiancé. I don't think so. You leave. She's done with you. Buh bye. Take mommy with you.

-l-

 _Fuck you! Blossom! BLOSSY BABY I'M SORRY!_

 _-l-_

Now… he was just pissing Brick off.

-l-

 _Blossom dear come out. Listen to Billy. He's so sorry. And you… you hooligan-Leave this building at once or I'll be forced to call the police!_

 _-l-_

I think not. He's an invited guest. You are unwanted trespassers.

-l-

The pinched look and purple sick color only grew worse. Heh. He'd left his mark on _her_ too. And she was wearing his shirt. Good choice. Red looked good on her. She really ought to wear it more often.

-l-

 _B-Blossom what… what are you talking about dear? What- Billy… talk to her._

 _Blossy baby, I get it. I fucked up. But I love you. She… she totally came onto me. It was all her. The kid ain't even mine I guarantee it!_

 _That's right Blossom. Temptation comes in all forms sweetheart- Billy's only human. And he's more than aware of the breach of trust and he will be doing everything in his power to make it up to you now until death do you part._

 _-l-_

Were these people for real? Seriously? Could he punch him now? Could he punch them _both_ now!? And she was just standing there. Saying nothing! Say something! Anything! …WHY WAS SHE WALKING TOWARDS HIM?!

-l-

 _See young man. I don't know what you were trying to prove but the bond my Billy and Blossom have is so strong nothing can come between it. Thank Goodness, well run along- go… find something to do. These two have a lot to talk about._

 _Blossy baby, I totally get it. And don't worry- its an even trade- I hurt you. You hurt me. We can work this out. Hell I totally forgive you for cheating on me in the circumstances hey…wait- -THE FUCK why are your eyes glowing HUH!?_

 _-l-_

The scream from the harridan was loud. Brick's own laughter was louder. The scumbag hit the hallway wall with a high pitched _yelp_ and she floated off the ground listlessly. Her fist lowered. Brick wasn't even mad she had punched him. Nope. Sure he'd wanted to do it. But fuck it. He clapped instead.

-l-

 _Blossom! Baby! What!? But- But!_

 _-l-_

GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF LYING CHEATING SCUM! OR NEXT TIME IT WON'T BE YOUR NOSE I'LL BREAK! NOW GO AWAY!

-l-

The door slammed. Uh. He was still out here…

The door opened and the cubic zirconia ring hit the tool's badly bleeding nose.

-l-

Give Rhonda my regards when you present her with that cheap piece of shit! My sister was right about you! You're nothing but a snot nosed pathetic momma's boy and what I _EVER_ saw in you I have _no_ idea! Now… GET. OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!

-l-

The roar echoed. And the door slammed again.

He was still locked out and shirtless. The tool was still nursing his bleeding nose. His mother was crying. Brick didn't have a key. Brick technically didn't have pants on either. The two of them looked like they wanted to kill him.

-l-

 _You… you! This is all your fault! What did you do to-! I'll…I'll call the police! Yes I will! HELP! SOMEONE! THIS MAN ASSAULTED MY BILLY!_

 _What you talkin' about: I saw Blossom do it and serves him right too! I saw the news! Bull shit lover boy get outta here fore' we run you out you stinkin shit head!_

 _Yeah you crazy broad! We heard the whole thing!_

 _WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! IT'S A COUPLES TIFF! THEY JUST NEED TO TALK IT OUT!_

-l-

Blossom apparently had some kick ass neighbors. Some very protective kick ass neighbors… good to know.

-l-

 _Yeah! We heard what this tool did to our little Blossom! That's a lot of nerve! She saves our asses every day and for what- so you can get your kicks! Bastard get the fuck out fore' I throw you out!_

 _Yeah!_

 _YEAH!_

 _I saw poor Blossom cryin' her eyes out and now she's happier than I ever seen her!_

 _Yeah! This guy makes her happier than your lame ass son ever did!_

-l-

The door reopened and a pair of wide pink eyes peeked out. He moved closer to the door. Her arms went around his waist as she peeked behind him. There was going to be a lynching. That was a lot of angry eyes. Well, he'd been a "leader" of sorts in his youth. As long as they left the remains of the tool for him to burn he'd gladly lead the charge.

The crazy old broad just seemed to focus on them and not the growing angry mob. Her face almost turned purple.

-l-

Brick. Just… just come back in please.

No way babe. And miss all the fun?

Brick. Come!

-l-

 _Blossom! I don't know what has gotten into you! But-What are you doing with this hooligan! Blossom Utonium I demand an explanation for your gross behavior right now missy!_

 _She's moved on ya old broad! Get the fuck out of here! You know how many times you've woken up my kid in the last week! You have any idea how hard it is to get a four month old to sleep! Do ya! Do ya!_

 _Yeah how about WE call the police you crazy senile old bat!_

 _-l-_

He flashed her a thumbs up. Her eyes widened more before Brick was wordlessly pulled back into the apartment away from the neighbors' growing lynch mob. Well she was no fun. Especially as she double bolted the lock and pressed her back against the door.

Well… so much for a DUI making this all go away. Oh well. Worth it. So worth it. So fucking worth it. Shit. What had he been doing all these goddamn years. Waste of time. She never should have met the tool. He was an idiot. Brick had a lot to make up for.

She was wringing her hands and flinched as the yelling grew louder.

-l-

He needed to go.

…Why?

Because she just punched a civilian.

A civilian who was an ass.

She just punched a civilian.

He deserved it.

She _punched_ a civilian. She was a criminal. She was… _bad._ This is a very bad thing- why was he smiling like that! He really should go- what if the insane woman tried to blame _him_ for it or- or. She punched a civilian! Why did it feel so good to punch a civilian!? She was bad. She was a bad girl.

Yes… yes she _was._

-l-

Her panic turned to confusion. She looked up at him with that cute little mystified face. Yep. He had a lot to make up for. He was indeed an idiot. She was still confused as hell even though she kissed him back. Confused. Obviously very confused. But still did it.

This shit was mad confusing. This rush he'd felt for the past week and a half. The fury he'd felt towards the tool… and that… _ache_ when for that split second he'd thought she was going back to the shit head despite everything and he was going to lose her again and this time forever despite the fact that even though it was a week it seriously almost feels like he's gone and fallen-.

… Fuck.

Well that was unexpected. Oh well. Sucked to be shit head. He was never getting her back now. Nope. Uh uh. Brick's turn. From now on. _Brick's._

He tightened his grip and her eyes were huge as she looked up at him.

-l-

He loves her.

What! … They're- they're not not even _dating_. She's only been single for a week… he doesn't deserve to be a "rebound boy." He doesn't actually _love_ her!

Now they are. He ain't a rebound- he's an upgrade. God he loves her.

Does she get a say in this? Could he give her another week maybe? Get used to being…single? Is she single? What's going on? Yes he is an upgrade. No he does not love her he's being silly. He's confused… She's confused. Huh?

Course she does. If that's what she wants they'll just be Friends with benefits for another week. Don't see the point because she won't be for much longer but sure. Not really. No idea but he likes it. He does actually- he's confused too- they'll be confused together. Two's company. God he loves her.

Friends with benefits… she can… live with that? Wait… no…no she can't. Fuck it. Fuck being single. Her reputation's already destroyed. She's already confused as hell. Forget it. Fine. She gives up. But he still doesn't love her.

He's taking her to dinner. Tonight. Her choice. Fuck reputations. Overrated. And he does too. And fuck if his brothers are ever gonna let him live this down when they hear about this. Fuck if he cares. Fuck she's gorgeous when she's mad at something other than him. Fuck shes gorgeous even then too. Dinner can be early- she'll have an appetite. It's now bed time.

She likes Italian. Reputations are actually quite important in the scheme of things and-…. Fuck it. Its bedtime.

He still loves her by the way.

He still doesn't.

Does too.

Does not.

Does she still hate him?

…Yes. Of course she does.

..Good. Because he hates her too…

She…she… hated him first…

Nah… bullshit babe… he was simply born to hate her.

…She doesn't hate him actually.

Yeah he knows that.

She's rather fond of him to be honest.

Oh happy day.

No… more than fond.

Ain't he a lucky guy.

But it wasn't that other filthy word. That didn't exist. People lied about that. Don't ever lie to her.

Liars were everywhere. He'd lied about a lot of things over the years. But this he wasn't. He'd prove it to her- she'd come around. He was a patient guy he could wait. Speaking of patient… could he _please_ get the story about the tattoo now?

She'd tell him the story of the tattoo when he had his pretty hair back.

Sounds like a fair bargain. He'd get right on that.

* * *

 _It continues. I think its almost done though. The bunnies are getting tired. Maybe I won't need as big a net as I thought._

 _Will Brick ever get the story of the tattoo? Is there one? Who knows._

 _Thanks for reading my lovelies and the kind reviews as well. They're good carrots for the plot bunnies after all._

 _-Carrie_


	4. Part IV

Her bag was heavy- one would think people would learn to send flash drives… or attachments: But no- these were thick tomes: Apparently there was some long running myth that physical copies got looked at differently than digital.

Oh well. She had a long weekend coming up- that one manuscript would take a good chunk of her Sunday. Saturdays were her days… well… her and _his_ days to be accurate.

After all, five months in- he more or less lived here anyway so she'd finally surprised him with a key tucked in his briefcase one morning- she'd been rewarded with pretty roses delivered to her cubicle later that same day and a handsome associate waiting for her when she got home.

He'd earned it.

He'd braved the harridan's home in Blossom's trek to regain the rest of her things from the insane jilted in-laws after all. Personal items, clothing, college mementos, pieces of jewelry lots of things that the bastard had rounded up in his own residence and was holding them hostage until as the insane woman had said _"Blossom came to her senses."_

Brick hadn't liked that phone call. Blossom hadn't liked that phone call. Their friends hadn't liked that phone call.

The former mayor had gifted her a rather pretty necklace upon her graduation from college: a pink flower with a diamond center: He'd been the closest to a grandfather Blossom and her sisters had had. She'd wept at his funeral. Will had conveniently had some work project that afternoon… judging from the timing that had been about the time the illegitimate child had been conceived.

Point was like _hell_ was that baby mama wearing Blossom's diamond flower from her grandpa! Like _hell._

Brick had agreed wholeheartedly.

So one chipper Friday afternoon, her brave Rowdyruff Boy had had rounded up a posse of indignant males: including a personal trainer who liked green, a cop in training who did love wearing the blue uniform and a former college Rugby player to accompany them on their delightful journey.

Will had apparently been the _victim_ of this whole thing. She had broken _his_ heart. She after all had apparently cheated on _him._ Like _hell_ was she getting a _thing_!

But the sight of those three large males and her fire breathing handsome Rowdyruff in a muscle shirt that left none of those delicious assets to the imagination- she loved that shirt – well that shut Will up _real_ quick. Boomer's newly polished badge ceased the harridan's threat of police involvement. No need they already were.

She really hoped that man became her brother in law someday. Bubbles had found a keeper.

The baby mama had screeched indignantly before claiming possession of the pretty flower. _Finders Keepers!_

Brick had curtly demanded it back. Before citing some kind of insanely complicated legal sounding bull that seriously made Blossom giggle inside before it was hastily removed from that plastic neck and he had snatched it back before he clipped it securely on Blossom's own. In all the entire visit had taken at most twenty minutes.

A hissed threat about the cake dress expense- that Blossom had paid for thanks so much- was also curtly taken care by more of Brick's legal mumbo jumbo that Blossom was pretty sure he'd just made up but it had caused the woman to go whiter than death and mumble insanely to herself even as he had serenely slammed the door behind them.

God her boyfriend was hot when he went all lawyer mode.

Wonder if he was doing it now. Sitting on her couch with one memo while a cascade of case files were scattered on her coffee table- pen in his mouth- only leaving it if he found something he needed to jot down or make a point of- Sundays were pleasant like that. He'd be in work mode- she'd be in work mode. He'd be shirtless. She'd be enjoying the view over her manuscript and editing pens of him being shirtless.

He'd decide it was time for a break. She'd go along with said break. Wonderful times beckoned. Oh how she loved weekends.

Case in point her door was left unlocked and slightly ajar on this fine Friday afternoon: There was a shock of red on her cream couch and he looked up and so did the big bundle of adorable fur that had turned her boyfriend into a sofa.

-l-

Aw look and there were her two favorite puppies.

Funny- once he'd had that sole title: So easily replaced was he?

-l-

Her own briefcase she set next to his on the floor and shook off her coat.

-l-

He should talk. What happened to Blossom having exclusive lounging rights on that lap?

White Fang was restless. This was the only way to save his shoes.

Uh huh. Sure it was. Kindly cease calling _Artemis_ that please.

White Fang suited her better. It was more a _wolf_ name didn't she know?

-l-

She rolled her eyes.

-l-

For the last time Artemis was a dog.

On the contrary. This was a wolf. Dogs did not have paws that were as big as dinner plates.

He was exaggerating.

Not by much.

-l-

Another rolling of the eyes.

She whistled and knelt. He rolled his eyes this time. Artemis barked and scrambled off him – taking a chunk of papers with her- silly puppy and as always dragging the remains of his shirt in her mouth that she simply refused to relinquish since she had come home from the shelter even months later.

Puppy kisses ensued. Her adorable big ball of fluff.

How could Blossom have resisted! Those huge amber eyes looked so sad from that kennel and then when she had ever jumped on Blossom's Rowdyruff like she had met some long lost friend- and his indignant protests had only sealed the deal when she had begun covering them both in puppy kisses.

She had claimed them as the giggling volunteer had declared. No other dog would go near them, she had been the alpha and she had claimed her pack- Brick's silly protests of _it's gonna get bigger than a damn bear! – That ain't a dog that's a wolf! – Look at its paws! –dogs don't have paws like that! – Like hell that's a dog! You like that mutt more than me!_

Silly jealous puppy. The puppy kisses continued. The other puppy sulked.

-l-

Again he's just that easily replaced.

Who was a good girl? Yes- she was a good girl! Aw did she miss momma? Aw she missed her too! – And stop sulking.

Funny, he remembered a time where _he_ had been the first to get the kisses. And he wasn't sulking. He was impatient and the wolf stole his cherry Blossom.

Artemis was a dog. His cherry Blossom had had a long day- so no puppy fights please- there was plenty to go around.

-l-

Something else warm embraced her from above just then and she was plucked off the floor- Artemis whined but the taller puppy won the day. Her feet were slightly sore so she agreed to the ride to the couch. Besides-

Ew. He was wearing it. Nope. Not happening. Ah… there we go. Well it wasn't as long and glorious as it had been in all her silly high school giggling esque day dreams but it was still soft and kind of fluffy- She loved Fridays: Yes she did. He rolled his eyes again but nonetheless made no comment as she crawled over his lap and began her usual Friday evening ritual.

It was thick and strong: Like the arms that looped around her waist and pulled her closer wordlessly- a deep chuckle escaping him at her… childish antics she'd admit but he didn't seem to mind them- or he for some reason just chose not to comment on her obsession with his hair.

So soft. So fluffy. All Blossom's. She'd caught envious looks come her way from other females at the sight of her beau's glorious mane: tied back by day but left to run wild by night- the shoulder length locks just the right thickness and consistency for her fingers to become lost in it- she rather liked this length: just right. Not too long so it'd get in the way: not too short so she couldn't play. She normally liked it down and free in this ritual but this little ponytail he was sporting was too much of a temptation.

Flip. Flip. Hmm. New game.

His chuckling grew louder. Artemis whined at the loss of her sofa and instead dragged her security shirt and planted her rump on his feet.

Flip. Flip.

-l-

Having fun?

Leave her alone. Her toy was back.

Well good to know there were some things White Fang couldn't replace him in.

His hair was glorious. Stop calling the dog that. He'd confuse her.

She was confusing her more with her denial of her obvious heritage.

Artemis was a dog.

One of these days he was going to bring White Fang here out in a full moon and see how long it took for the mutt to start howling.

All dogs howled to the moon. Sit still. Be a good Rowdyruff.

Woof.

-l-

Artemis looked up and bobbed her head back and forth. They both snorted at that but apparently her playtime was over as she suddenly hit the couch back first. Another whine and her poor doggy likely still traumatized from last time dragged her security blanket away and went to go sulk under the kitchen table.

Ah… now came part two of her favorite way to start the weekend. Slow and steady- the frantic almost frenzied encounters of the past had more or less vanished into pleasant lingering evenings – instead of simply ripping clothes off- though they did that still eventually – now she got to hold him as they lay wherever they decided to start things off: Murmured words, soft caresses, hell occasionally she'd even get a shoulder rub: Well… to be fair he did too: Last week when that one case had drained him of nearly all energy their Friday evening she had decided was exclusively for him: He'd tried arguing but his sheer mental exhaustion finally made him cease and desist and just let her bring on the loving. They hadn't done anything but watch bad reality TV, laugh at the morons and their attempts at being "clever" before being double crossed and voted off the island anyway, the dog had sat at their feet. A warning to their families and friends had ensured their phones remained off for the entirety of the weekend proper and truth be told… it had been one of the best weekends Blossom had had in years.

And all she had done was just sit on her sofa, eat Chinese food, watch bad TV and lie in his arms while the dog happily chewed on some toy… or his shoes. She couldn't remember.

Point was… she'd gone _domestic._ Her last relationship had been go, go, go! He'd always wanted to go somewhere- be seen with the Puff: Relished in media attention and sometimes there had been times she had simply wanted to crawl under the covers and _sleep._

Now… she could _do_ that. There were times of course they both were all for it. Take off the tie, let the hair down, throw on a cute dress and be off for an evening with friends and family. His friend Jerry was a scream. He was positively floored by the apparent dramatic change in his best mate and Tina the lovely bride who Brick had more or less stolen the bouquet from: At least if that video was to be believed.

Brick didn't know she's seen it. Shhh.

Tina wouldn't hear of apologies. She was thrilled to meet her! Confused… but thrilled! So glad it worked out! Details however had been necessary.

And now Blossom coincidentally had a new best friend.

So really… she had an adorable puppy who was _not_ a wolf thanks, she had a great new job, she had a great best friend, and she had a handsome living space heater who was apparently… rather fond of her for some reason but she wasn't complaining.

Life was good.

She snuggled into her personal space heater's chest and his deep sexy laughter put shivers down her spine. Mmm… life was _very_ good.

However her well-deserved cat nap was interrupted by sudden loud… knocking? That knocking… why with the knocking? It continued.

She groaned. He stiffened and sat up- HEY! - She pulled him back. Fridays were _her_ time! Not _outside_ time!

It was probably Lobster Mama… funny- for all their… encounters in the past she had been... more than a _little_ wary of meeting the "Parents" of sorts… properly not throwing them in prison or… running for her life: But he had finally grown tired of her excuses- her pleas and dragged her off anyway.

It had been _necessary-_ he had said. Stop hitting him he had said. He was carrying her because she was being unreasonable!

…and apparently she had. The beginning of that evening had been disastrously awkward. By the end of it the former worst enemy had turned into her biggest fan, had engulfed her in hug after hug, apologized profusely – alcohol may have been involved- and invited Blossom to every single holiday for the rest of her life.

It had also been made quite clear to Brick that if he messed up this time "momma" was going to beat him with a rolling pin. There was also a mention of red eyed grandchildren whatever that meant but Mojo "Papa" had merely grunted and led his co parent away to "spare their embarrassed eldest son from further embarrassment due to your inability to control yourself in your unhinged demands for grandchildren when technically they are not even biologically your grandchildren and thus-.

Their arguing had grown shrill. Brick had hastened their own escape.

… She liked Lobster Mama. Really she did- the times he would come swooping in- her bewildered sister in tow to a day of beauty and out for tea were always an… experience: Tina had even been along for the ride a few times.

But right now all Blossom wanted was boyfriend with pretty hair to take his shirt off and murmur hot legalese to her all night long.

He wasn't cooperating. How rude. He sat up anyway and plopped the dog on her chest with a snicker. Well… jerkface! Meanie! She scooped up her puppy and stomped over to him, he flashed her a wry look as he opened the door with a flourish.

…This wasn't lobster mama. He had immaculate style, always well dressed, make up expertly applied and-. This creature looked rather disheveled, was sporting a tank top, a pair of torn jeans, hiking boots and a sleeve full of tattoos and oh dear God it was her sister.

 _Eep._

What was Buttercup doing here?! She'd been adamant over never speaking to Blossom again! She hadn't even told Blossom she was heading off on another dig- less than a month after they had stopped speaking she had just vanished- poof – and that had been… four months…

Artemis whined but Blossom held her tighter. She wasn't scared. Oh no. She was... shocked. Yes. Indignant and shocked- what was she doing here- how dare she-!

The evil sister Blossom hadn't missed in the slightest smirked in her direction and bent to the side to look past Brick- not that Blossom was hiding behind him or anything. The meanie waved nonchalantly.

-l-

 _Well howdy sis, how you doing today?_

 _-_ l-

She waved back slightly. No need to be rude. Why was this asshole smirking so much? Seriously what was he up to?

Artemis whined again. She was a cuddle bug but she was getting slightly big for it. She shifted her weight. She wasn't scared. Really she wasn't.

-l-

Hi.

-l-

See Blossom wasn't scared. Her sister's odd smile grew as she raised an eyebrow.

-l-

 _Heard you got a new puppy. I wanted to come see it for myself._

 _-_ l-

Well Artemis _was_ adorable. Of course Bubbles must have gushed about her. A little warning would have been nice but- well.

She extended her puppy whose tail began to wag wildly and she barked her own hello.

She looked unimpressed.

-l-

 _Cute. Nice try. Not that puppy. Where the hell did you manage to get a wolf?_

 _-l-_

A loud snort. Traitor. He grinned at her and plucked the puppy out of her arms and set her on the floor where she bounded over to the stranger in the door way. Double Traitor!

Her sister bent over and rubbed Artemis's definitely _non_ wolf ears with a slow smile. Her bag- ripped and torn from months in the Amazon was plopped casually next to Blossom's and… she fiddled with her hands. Buttercup's eyes darted around- left and right.

There were the two mugs on the kitchen table.

There were the two jackets hanging off the hook.

There were the two toothbrushes in the bathroom.

Her raven haired sister's eyebrow rose. Well… what did Blossom care! Nope! Not at all! She was an adult! If she so chose to have her boyfriend stay the night…. Most of the week what did she care what her… sister thought!

Nope! Not at all!

-l-

 _I would have called when I left but a volcano erupting really does wonders with cell reception. Oh well I mean I AM a geologist and all- or did you forget that part? Glad to see the cheap knock offs gone by the way. Oh and the ring too._

 _-_ l-

Her cheeks flushed. Where was her puppy?

Why didn't she like that whistle. Oh… oh he wouldn't _dare!_ Artemis barked again- the traitoress went bounding over and allowed that… that _traitor_ to pin her leash to her collar.

He… wouldn't.

She grabbed his arm.

-l-

Where does he think he's going?

White Fang is restless. Isn't it his turn to take her for a walk?

He wouldn't dare.

Has to be done Cherry Blossom. Be back in half an hour. Sisters need time to catch up.

But-… BUT!

-l-

The traitor kissed her cheek- and then pecked her mouth for good measure before flashing her a wink and sauntering out with her puppy in tow.

Traitors… TRAITOR PUPPIES!

She hasn't spoken to this woman in almost four months! The last time was a shrill screaming match that- that-! He couldn't be serious. She had plopped herself on the couch and was fiddling with what looked like a tiny hammer in one hand- a dark rock in the other.

… Blossom was mature. She was a sensible adult who had… who had nothing to worry about. Nothing to… nothing to stress about.

This was just her sister. Just… her unreasonable angry sister who… had a hammer and an aversion to men in Blossom's life apparently. She gulped. Wait. No she didn't. Because she was _not_ scared!

-l-

Coffee?

-l-

Her sister looked up then nodded.

-l-

Coffee's fine.

-l-

The silence was awful. Only the occasional whap of the hammer echoed through the still room.

-l-

What was she doing?

Geology things.

Oh.

-l-

More wringing of the hands.

-l-

So Blossom had a new puppy did she?

… Yes her name was Artemis.

Not _that_ puppy.

… Yes. She had a new boyfriend.

… Cool. Will was a dick.

-l-

The hammering continued.

-l-

He... was wasn't he?

That's the understatement of the year. This one any better?

… Yes.

…Good.

-l-

More hammering. Though when she tried to look at exactly what her sister was doing it was irritably turned from her.

She decided against lamenting about the rock crumbs littering her living room floor.

-l-

So… she saw the video. Bubs sent it to her. The entire camp almost died laughing.

-l-

Everyone had seen that video. She was shocked it hadn't ended up on some funniest video TV show. Perhaps it would. Perhaps Boomer feared for his well being if it did.

It was indeed funny. And… somewhat flattering in a way… he had certainly bolted out of that wedding fast enough.

Brick still didn't know she'd seen it. He was content in his conviction no one had seen it.

Blossom just didn't have the heart to tell him.

-l-

He's an idiot.

He was drunk.

Exactly. _Idiot._

Well he doesn't drink anymore.

Well that's a relief.

-l-

That hammering continued. Blossom really wished one of her puppies was here. Preferably the tall one.

-l-

She's glad Blossom's not marrying the tool anymore. She was relieved to hear it actually.

-l-

Silence.

-l-

In fact… she's apparently upgraded. Seriously thought _Cherry Blossom?_ Ew. He needs new nicknames.

-l-

Slight giggling. She swallowed it.

-l-

There's a story to that.

Mmm. Yeah. Probably- no offense she's not interested in goopy sappy love stories.

… It's not a love story. It's a story of two individuals discovering they don't hate each other.

And having really good sex.

…. She had best believe it.

-l-

Another snort. A wry sort of grin that put an ache in Blossom's chest despite herself. It was… disturbingly familiar. Like she had gone back in time: Instead of sitting on a cream colored couch in an apartment she was lying on a bed in a dorm room getting her toes painted by a chipper blonde and a raven head was floating listlessly above them trying to avoid the evil paint.

The beer cans and wine cooler bottles were lying listlessly around the once spotless dorm room. Tissues were strewn everywhere- mascara streaks prevalent.

Her last night home. She'd be gone. Exploring volcanoes and potentially being fried by lava! Why couldn't she have just worked in a museum! It was safer! What did it matter if it wasn't _fun!?_

She was _not_ crying!

Okay so maybe she was it was the wine's fault. Blossom had a weakness for strawberry ones.

Oh shut it! She'd miss them! She could deny it all she wanted!

South America was _too_ a long way away!

-l-

Her sister continued to give her an odd look and pound the rock. Her sister's dorm vanished and turned back into her living room.

She wrung her hands.

-l-

So… Blossom finally got that dog eh?

Yes she finally has a doggy. Isn't Artemis adorable?

That was a wolf. And yeah- she seemed sweet. Why Artemis?

She was _too_ a dog! Artemis for the goddess of the hunt: She kept icky men away from Blossom.

… Except the overgrown puppy.

… Except Brick yes. She was rather fond of him.

Who? The wolf dog or Blossom?

… Both.

Sounds like Puppy Love.

Love doesn't exist.

-l-

The banging stopped and her eyebrow rose higher and higher.

-l-

It doesn't. Brick and her… are… very fond of each other is all. He… love doesn't exist.

-l-

More eyebrow raising before her sister twirled the little hammer in her hand and leaned back into the couch with a deep sigh.

-l-

That wasn't the impression she had gotten on the phone with him.

… What!?

-l-

Blossom blinked. Then blinked again. A third time for good measure. She surely hadn't heard that correctly.

-l-

Yep. The idiot called her: _six times_ by the way. He interrupted her dig. Bastard.

… W-When!? W-Why!? Why had he-!?

-l-

Piercing green irises met her pink ones.

-l-

Because.

Because _why?_

Because he loved her. She was just being a stubborn dingbat who refused to admit it clearly.

No he didn't.

Obviously he does. Stop being dumb.

She's not being dumb! She's being… love doesn't exist! It causes nothing but pain! Extreme fondness- _that's_ the way!

-l-

Another sigh. The hammer went back to pounding the rock. She eyed it nonchalantly.

-l-

What on _earth_ was she doing?!

She told her. Geology things.

… Oh. … Brick was a Geo minor.

She's aware.

She is?

How?

Her business.

… He doesn't love her she should know.

Actually he did. He was utterly crazy about her actually- or did guys normally bring girls to meet "momma and papa" after only three weeks?

…Two. And Technically Will had brought her after a week.

Douchebag was afraid to go potty without getting Mommy's okay.

-l-

She giggled and another wry smile from the raven head at her right.

-l-

That's true… what did she ever see in him…

He was a good looking redhead. Blossom had always had a thing for redheads.

She did?

Yeah. Glaringly obvious why if she'd stop being a dingbat.

-l-

Her eyes hit the floor and she wrung her hands more.

Another sigh- before a slight almost soft touch on her shoulder.

-l-

Question. Did one normally adopt a wolf puppy with boyfriends of only two weeks?

Artemis was a _dog_ \- for the last time- and she is _her_ dog! Brick simply came along for company!

Whose arms did wolfie jump in first?

… His. She's a dog.

Whose shirt does wolf pup use as a security blanket?

Brick's. Again. _Dog._

Who does wolf puppy follow around begging for belly rubs?

… His- how does she know all this!? And it's a _Dog!_

No dog's paws are that big. Blossom has a wolf.

Well Artemis's are!

Well _Daddy_ agrees- that's a wolf.

-l-

The smile was smug and annoying. She curled her knees up.

-l-

Daddy doesn't know anything.

On the contrary- he's smarter than Buttercup took him for. And he _does_ love her… she is aware of this correct?

Love doesn't exist. They're merely fond of each other.

Bull. The lunatic's crazy about her. And he's a brave man: bugging Buttercup on her dig with those incessant phone calls despite her threats to neuter the stupid lovesick puppy!

…When… When was this?

-l-

The pounding stopped. Her eyebrow rose before another sigh.

-l-

A few days ago. We were getting ready to pack up- that ole mountain was getting ready to blow: real cool to watch… not right below it. He kept calling- and _calling._ Threats of castration wouldn't work. After the sixth call she finally listened to him. He _insisted_ she come talk to her. _Insisted._ Almost _begged._

…W-Why?

-l-

The Rock hammer was set down on the cushion and she averted her gaze.

-l-

Because…. Apparently sister dear… missed her. Because maybe not talking to her for almost six months was kind of harsh. Because maybe she was sorry…. Because maybe Buttercup sort of kind of missed her too…

-l-

Silence.

Her sister still avoided her direct gaze. Her sleeve which had only seemed to grow more and more covered as a new tattoo was obviously added each new trip and-.

Was that a-? On the butterfly… was that butterfly on a-?

Her hand lingered over her collarbone. Where her own butterfly lay hidden.

-l-

Tears. So many tears. It was a shock the shop had allowed her to get it in the first place. Then again three drunk Powerpuff Girls… who was going to argue with them?

Not that anyone would ever _know_ anyway- it was their little secret. Bubbles being on her way to being a teacher chose the smallest most discreet looking one she possibly could and biting her lip endured the ankle needle. Her collarbone tickled and Buttercup- her ridiculously brave spelunker of a sister just took the added sleeve design like it was routine.

Well it kind of was at that point for her but- still. It just seemed so very… _naughty_ what Blossom was doing. Maybe it was the wine coolers talking- hee hee- probably was but if Daddy ever found out _Blossom_ had a tattoo now. Hee hee.

Everything nice: had a tattoo. How deliciously ironic.

The tricolored butterfly was proudly in its place. Surrounded by little bubbles and resting on a flower. A perfect combination of the three of them. Together forever- no matter how many icky jungles separated them.

Yes… it was definitely the wine talking. A butterfly with the three colors and then she giggling like a mad woman had asked for one more _final_ touch that had made her sister roll her eyes and Bubbles giggle.

 **Amor in mundo per venire.**

 _Love makes the world go round._

 _-l-_

That butterfly was resting on a flower. That butterfly had been perched in midair when that tattoo had been added to the masterpiece of a collage.

Her sister… had added a flower?

…Why?

The she saw the Latin. And her eyes widened more.

Amor in mundo per venire.

-l-

She… changed her tattoo?

… Maybe. Tequila was a powerful type of booze and….she never should have done what she did.

No... Buttercup had been right. She should have listened.

She'd been pissed… she hadn't known what else to do. Blossom throwing herself away like that-.

She was a fool. She had been a fool.

No she wasn't.

Yes she was. She was still angry at herself. She'd always known it… but… Will had… made her feel special. Made her feel like someone… had… loved her even. He was a good actor.

Someone _did_ love her.

Love doesn't exist.

 _Now_ she was being a fool. Need she remind her- _six_ phone calls- threatened castration- if he didn't love her than he was obviously some kind of masochist.

But why would he-!?

Because he wanted "his cherry Blossom happy." – Ew. Seriously. New nicknames. _Please._ – He loved her so much it was honestly nauseating.

He didn't-!

Okay fine. He didn't. Just like she hadn't brought a wolf home.

Artemis was not a-! He… He didn't… he was just… fond… they were just fond of-!

-l-

The door opened and she sprang up as Buttercup stood casually at the same time. She flipped her hammer in her pocket and tossed the rock she'd been mercilessly smacking in her hands listlessly.

The two puppies beamed at them both. Artemis rubbing her nose in Buttercup's stomach- she was getting to be a rather tall puppy. Perhaps she had Great Dane in her?

Her other puppy. The redheaded one wrapped his arms over her shoulders. He seemed to catch Buttercup's eye and gave a small nod. She sauntered over to them both and flipped her backpack over her shoulder.

-l-

 _Well lovebirds: I have to run for now- see you in a bit at the dinner or whatever- oh you didn't know? Well guess my return and successful escape from being squished by volcanic rocks merits some kind of celebration. Bubbles apparently also has some kind of date for me. Says he's perfect for me. It better not be Butch. If it's Butch I'll kill her._

 _-l-_

She paused at the doorway and then out came the hammer dangerously close to Brick's nose.

-l-

 _You EVER make my sister cry and I'll show you how good I am with this hammer. We clear Rowdyruff?_

 _-l-_

His grip on her shoulders tightened.

-l-

Crystal. He never had any such intentions.

-l-

 _Better not. Also do me a favor. Think of a new nickname for my sister PLEASE. Seriously. Ew. I'd like to keep my dinner._

 _-l-_

One last rub of Artemis's head and the door closed. His grip remained solid and she clutched him closer.

Why had he… had he really?

But… _Why?_

There an abrupt knocking and she was back.

Something was pressed into Blossom's hands before her sister threw her arms around her and Blossom's eyes burned but she returned it just as hard.

-l-

 _I'm sorry. I really am. I missed you. I missed you so much. And just so you know- You're a fool if you let this one go. I'll kill you. Just like I'll kill Bubbles if she's attempting to do what I think she is- she blackmailed me in a goddamn dress. I mean it. It better not be Butch._

 _-l-_

She was released and she wiped her eyes. She met Brick's eyes again and then looked back at Blossom before another small wave and back out the door she went.

He folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

-l-

Well?

Well what?

How'd it go?

….. Why did he do this?

… Do what?

He called her sister. Why?

-l-

He paused and Artemis whined. It was obviously dinner time. He didn't answer her, instead he moved to the kitchen and began preparing their-…. _Her_ dog's dinner.

-l-

Brick?

What?

She wanted an answer.

He did it because he wanted to.

Why.

-l-

Artemis was chowing down. He wiped his hands clean.

-l-

… He heard her crying last week. In the shower… he meant. She… she was all upset because her butterfly… had begun to fade. Remember?

… Yes.

And then she wouldn't tell him why… and he had never gotten the story from her- despite the fact that he kept _his_ end of the bargain- his hair was back after all! … So… he called… Bubbles. Who… told him everything.

-l-

He was studiously avoiding her gaze even when she stepped towards him.

-l-

He'd been expecting… some wild story from college. Lots of alcohol, maybe some streaking, something like Puff gone wild… instead… he hears a story about yes… alcohol… but three grieving sisters who are about to be separated for the first time and… they get this crazy idea to get these tattoos… so they're never apart no matter where they are.

… Brick…

It broke his heart. And the crying that she was just hell bent on hiding from him suddenly made a lot more sense… and yeah… he was sick of hearing her cry and not being able to do _anything_ about it and it infuriated him that it was all that… that… _asshole's_ fault! He wasn't about to let that shithead who had cost her so much cost he, her sister too. _Fuck. No._

-l-

That burning in her eyes… it was just dusty in here.

-l-

Sorry… not sorry… he couldn't stand seeing her so fucking upset. He… He can't stand seeing her cry. He cares about her too fucking much to just sit and do nothing while she's in that much pain. So…yeah he acted. Sorry if he overstepped any boundaries but… he just… he just couldn't take it anymore.

-l-

His fingers had clenched into a slight fist and he kept avoiding her gaze. So she turned it instead. His face turned into her palm and she shuddered at the kiss he pressed on it.

And... Those still weren't tears by the way.

-l-

He… he did it for… _her?_

Course he did.

W-Why?

-l-

His grip on her loosened and he stroked her cheek- thankfully not commenting on the wetness. His eyes… were piercing.

 _-l-_

" _Because I love you…Blossom."_

-l-

Silence. His thumb remained against her cheek- which was getting wetter by the second. But he still said nothing. Even as he leaned down and pressed a kiss on her brow.

-l-

She ought to get dressed. Six PM reservation at Ludovico's. By the way- yeah it's Butch. He saw that pic from Bubbles- the one of the chick on top of the waterfall and he's been begging since- Bubs and him finally agreed to make it happen to shut him up. Ain't he such a good brother? Heh…. He… He should go. Get changed… and all… he'll be back in twenty minutes or so. She uh… ought to wear that new dress… the red one… they'd uh… match. Heh.

-l-

Another kiss. Though this time it seemed almost tentative. As if he was unsure about something. But before she could say or even _do_ anything.

He was gone.

She stared after him. Where just a few seconds ago he'd stood. Why did… why did this… place suddenly seem so… achingly empty.

It always did… when he was gone after all. Even her hyperactive puppy seemed subdued and whining went to go sit on her nest: his shirt in her mouth as she sulked.

Right… dressed. She... did rather like that pretty red dress and…

She didn't walk into her bathroom. She found the couch instead.

She hadn't been able to tell him because of the pain it caused. She'd come up with excuse after excuse: any reminder of her sister and what had happened between them was just… too painful to deal with and-. Then she'd stepped out of the shower- seen the green had begun to fade slightly and it had just been a torrential downpour.

He'd held her as she sobbed and sobbed: Never even questioning the sanity of this… girl he had chosen to become fond of... and… and...

Buttercup had promised on her trips abroad to always bring back something pretty for her sister. She had a whole shelf of mineral samples hand mined by her after all. This one she had pressed in her hand however… wasn't very pretty.

Served Blossom right of course. The dark stone was ugly. Just like her. Bitterly angry deep down despite the wonderful boyfriend somehow she had managed to snag but it was only a matter of time: How much longer could he keep his patience with her and her… utter insanity.

He deserved someone better. Someone… more worthy of being… fond of. Someone who wouldn't have fallen for honeyed words and a miniscule resemblance to a man she'd been pining for like an insane person. She really _did_ have a weakness for red hair and it was no question why.

Fool. Stupid… _fool!_

He'd done it for her. He'd braved her sister's wild temper for _her._ Just like he'd braved Mother in Law zilla. Just like he'd endured his shoes being torn to shreds by hyperactive dog… wolf… oh God her puppy really _did_ have wolf in her didn't she? Those paws were enormous- how had Blossom never seen-!?

… Was she… was she really that _blind?_

Brick… Brick deserved better. He really did. He'd figure that out soon… and she'd be alone. But... he'd find someone who made him happy and-.

And why did that icy knowledge hurt her more than _anything_ Will in their two years… had done. IN the almost six months she'd been with her Rowdyruff… why did she feel more _alive_ than… she ever had in those two wasted years.

The idea of Brick leaving her… however justified simply… _hurt._

And she couldn't… she couldn't… figure out why damn it!

Damn it… why was this apartment so… so damn dusty!

She played with the stone in her hands. This ugly… black stone that was a perfect representation of Blossom and-.

It shifted… hmm? Rocks didn't shift. They were solid and oh… oh damn it! Now she'd gone and _broken it_ and-!

… What?

It… it wasn't a rock at all. Well okay it _was_ a rock but… it was a _pretty_ rock. The crystals within were a deep burgundy color- some more orange… others more red. She stared at it. It was a geode. Ugly on the outside… yet so pretty on the inside.

Ugly and hurtful on the outside… but within it promised…wonderful… beautiful things.

She didn't realize how long she was staring at it until she heard the lock shift and he was back. A very cheerful wolf pup bounded to greet him and-. He raised an eyebrow but then his face fell and not a second later he was by her side.

-l-

Blossom? Babe… everything okay?

-l-

She continued to stare at the rock. His gaze fell on it.

-l-

Shit… that's a pretty one. She give her that?

Yes….

If… if she's still upset and would rather skip tonight… he understands. They could always order in and then the four of em' could just come here and-.

-l-

The tears wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't they stop? His eyes had widened more and he cupped her cheeks.

-l-

Babe! What the-!? Shit. He just… he just wanted to see her happy but… clearly he fucked up.

No… No he didn't…

Then why is she?!

…. She…. She doesn't…she doesn't hate him… in the slightest. He… He should know… she's… actually… rather fond of him… she… she likes him… very much actually.

-l-

He seemed to freeze in place even as he brushed her cheek again.

-l-

Well… That's good news. He's glad to hear it.

-l-

She jumped up and he scrambled after her.

-l-

He… He brought her sister back.

… Well technically an erupting volcano brought her back but he left a few voice mails.

He brought her sister back. He braved Motherzilla's lair for her just so she could get her Grandpa's necklace back. He lets her play with his hair all day long like some kind of crazy person. He deals with her erratic mood swings. He's her personal space heater without a complaint. He let her leave the pound with a goddamn _wolf_ because she loved it so much. He allows said wolf to turn his things into chew toys- he's never getting that shirt back he should know.

-l-

He blinked and then chuckled before he shrugged.

-l-

He's aware. It's just one of the risk factors in raising a hyperactive wolf pup.

Oh God she really is a wolf isn't she?

Glad to see she's come to terms with it. Not to worry though, for all her chewing she's still a good pup. He wouldn't trade her for the world. Now… is she up to going out tonight or not? If not he'll order a pizza or something-.

-l-

She… She loves him.

 _-l-_

He froze. The phone he had just pulled out went crashing to the floor.

-l-

… What was that?

-l-

She clasped her mouth. His mouth was wide open.

-l-

She… loves…

Say that again?

-l-

She continued stuttering like an insane woman. He just kept looking at her. Looking at her as she couldn't even choke the words out… choke those… words out that… meant… so much… in such a little package.

She… She did… She… despite… all the hell that could come with it. Despite how ugly it could be and was… deep down… it was the most… beautiful… thing in the world and… looking at… looking at this… man who had found her sitting at a bar weeping her heartbreak over an asshole and who had looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world…. Who had brought back her smile and restored her laughter: Who continued to look at her in the same way now… as he had then…?

The tears continued. There was no dust in the air. Her tears flowed and wouldn't stop.

She cupped his cheeks this time, pulled him to her and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Her breath was shuddering as he kissed the tears away but she took another shuddering gasp of air.

-l-

" _I… I….love you….Brick."_

-l-

His smile was huge. His eyes were wide before with a loud bellow of a cheer her feet were off the ground and she was being spun around by an insane person with a loudly barking wolfdog jumping at both their feet.

Sanity was overrated anyway! They could just be… just be a bunch of crazy loons in love together!

Because she was… he was… she was in love… he… he had been in love… and…

Well…

Amor in mundo per venire.

 _Love… makes the world go round._

* * *

 _Well. That's about it. The plot bunnies have more or less been rounded up._

 _One more part to this. But its more an easter egg of an epilouge of sorts. If anyone is curious as to what Artemis actually is: She is indeed a breed of dog commonly known as a "Wolf Dog" - Where the pound got her though... no idea. It is indeed a mystery._

 _Thanks for reading my lovelies, as always any thoughts are welcome treats for the plot bunnies._

 _-Carrie_


	5. Part V

The specimen was an interesting one: Bubs would likely like this one. She was a sucker for fossils: her students just _loved_ to look at them. Bull. Buttercup knew that vast array of fossils she had brought home always ended up on the girl's knick knack shelf and never left.

Ah well. She was a good sister now lets see…

Sample for the professor. Fossil for Bubbles…

Her phone kept ringing. She ignored it. He would give up eventually. Seriously- the five second phone call she had deigned to give him should have done the trick. God forbid.

He had kept… calling. All… fucking… _day._

Did he not understand time zones? Hmm? Just because he was on his lunch break in _California_ did not mean she would be in _South America._

Moron. Well her dear big sister certainly knew how to pick them.

Ugh.

Least that video had proved entertaining. Seriously… _Cherry Blossom…_ Gag.

Whatever.

Wasn't Buttercup's problem.

The blinking signaled _another_ message.

… ugh. She was going to regret this. But _six_ fucking phone calls. The guy was either an idiot or desperate. She'd go with idiot but hey maybe she'd have a good laugh: Those readings were looking ominous: Her team was already packing up and getting ready to go- the mountain was going to blow- how badly they didn't know: Damn science never useful when they needed it to be.

 _ **You have: 6**_ **voice messages:**

Idiot. She typed in her password. Dumb ass.

 _-l-_

 _Buttercup. Listen to me. Just. Listen. I know you must be hurting. I get that. I do. But you need to put yourself in my shoes right now- I am watching her come apart by the seams. Do you understand me. I found her on the bathroom floor crying her eyes out because apparently her tattoo was fading and there was NOTHING I could do. I understand she hurt you- well guess what- you hurt her too! This is ridiculous! I'm not letting that fucking tool who's already cost her more shit than he was ever worth cost her everything she cares about. Because she DOES care about you Buttercup. She misses you so much._

 _Just… call her. Please. I can't keep watching Blossom go through this. I just can't. Seriously you wanna hear a Rowdyruff boy beg? Well hear you go. I am BEGGING you to call your sister. Please. I just want my Cherry Blossom happy again… please._

-l-

She stared at the phone. Then at the sky- ominous. It was gonna happen soon.

He pursed her lips and tossed the geode in her hands.

Just bring her something pretty and come home unsinged from volcano country. A simple drunken request that she had nevertheless always come through with.

… She was going to regret this.

-l-

 _This is Brick._

 _You have five minutes to make your case Rowdyruff. Go._

-l-

Her camp had been destroyed: whoops maybe those idiots at the university would next time _listen_ to Buttercup when planning to put a research station near the _base_ of a goddamn active volcano. Ugh whatever- while she was still technically stuck stateside until she could return to her beloved rocks and jungle guess there were _some_ good things about the whole situation.

A year to the day her sister had had her heart ripped out, stomped on and she had sworn off men forever before heading to a bar to drink her sorrows away- Buttercup had gotten _that_ call.

The tears had been loud. Harsh. Sort of headache inducing.

The rain had been gross- she'd forgotten an umbrella: not the smartest move but hey her sister had needed her and this time she wasn't in South America.

The stone had been flawless. A good one and a half karats and as she had reassured her weeping sister one hundred percent _real._ Obviously, a geologist in the family meant the moron had of course called her from the store to beg her to come help him pick it out so she knew it was coming anyway but meh Blossom didn't need to know that.

And well, all's well that ends well.

Case in point flash forward to this moment. She adjusted her jacket and ignored the venomous look from the blonde at her right.

No blackmail for _this_ occasion. _Nope._ Besides Buttercup looked better in a suit than anyone else here damn it. Like she'd be caught dead in a _dress._ Fuck no.

She put a stupid pink bow tie on hadn't she! She was holding the stupid flowers wasn't she?! Ugh… she missed her rocks.

The blonde dabbed at her eyes for the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. Yeah… there was a lot of pollen out today. It was bugging Buttercup too. And most of the assembled crowd: Including… the lobster… in a dress…

Nah… never mind that guy was just flat out _bawling._ The ape in the tux put a paw to his head and was mumbling obscenities to himself. The two men directly across from her exchanged odd looks with both her and the weeping blonde.

Ugh… so much… _pollen._

The only one who didn't seem affected in the least by the dangerous conditions outside was the dumbass in the middle of them all, alternating between rocking on his heels like a dumb ass and having the world's biggest shit eating grin on his face.

She was gonna kill him. How the hell he had ever managed to get away with that thing being on this entire time Buttercup had no idea. Seriously… how?

A few of the assembled seemed just as mystified by the odd head apparel and well as she had walked down that long white carpet plopped on top of the grass she'd heard more than a few whispers from some of the guests.

 _So young._

 _What was he thinking?_

Because yeah… apparently _twenty eight_ was just _sooo_ young these days. Ugh. Idiots. Then again these people obviously coworkers had had no idea of the event they were in store for starting from the loud weeping Lobster Mama as those three apparently called Him being led to his seat by two sheepish younger brothers:

-l-

 _Oh its so beautiful! Oh my baby is all grown up! OOOHHHHH!_

 _Will you cease in your caterwauling you foolish creature! You are embarrassing the eldest of the three boys we decided to co raise together with your incessant caterwauling- now control yourself and cease embarrassing the eldest of the three we have spent our lives co raising!_

 _Oooohhhh my baby! OHHHH Let's have another!_

 _I will most certainly not! I will never again go through that period of hell that is known as adolescence and puberty so long as I shall live! A good luck to our eldest in that regard._

 _OOOOHHHHH I'M GOING TO HAVE RED EYED GRANDCHILDREN! I'M GOING TO FINALLY HAVE MY RED EYED GRANDCHILDREN!_

… _Curses…._

 _-l-_

One of the said brothers caught her eye and flashed her a wink. Ew. No. She narrowed her eyes as he made a mock showing of wiping his eyes.

-l-

I ain't crying.

Bull that you ain't.

 _You're_ crying.

Like hell that I am!

-l-

A painful jab in the side and a pair of furious sky blue eyes later Buttercup avoided the moron's eyes.

And also ignored that annoying eyebrow stud that seemed to dance each time his uncontrollable twitch occurred. Not… that Buttercup had noticed or anything.

Even though she did like a piercing or two on a guy.

Not a turd. Like this one was.

-l-

 _What in the-?_

 _Is that a Wolf!?_

 _That ain't no dog._

 _That thing's huge!_

 _-l-_

Only her sister could be insane enough to put that beast in a big red bow, send it scampering down the aisle with its little basket and get away with it.

Of course White Fang paused in her mission and as always started sniffing the indignant ape who began angrily batting it off like he was some kind of lion tamer.

Back! Back foul beast! She cleared her throat and even Bubbles put a little hand to her mouth. She saw the two brothers meanwhile give each other odd looks- clearly debating on how to rescue Mojo Papa when Boomer finally elbowed the moron in the red hat – who seemed to snap out of his little bridal fantasies and gave an abrupt whistle.

The monkey was freed and the beast went scampering to her master's side: The beast master flashed them a wry grin, even as the blonde tentatively bent over to collect the treasures from within the Beast's basket and snatched them away despite the low growl that escaped from the wolfdog's throat.

One stern look from " _Daddy"_ however and the beast sat at his side like a good little wolf as they waited for " _Mommy"_ to come.

The moron directly across from her made a mock whip gesture. She scowled and turned her face away.

Stupid eyebrow.

Stupid stud.

-l-

Her sister looked beautiful. Well…. Of course she did but nonetheless the murmurs that broke out at her entrance were awed and if this was some sappy romance flick no doubt the moron would be halfway down the aisle to scoop up his lovely… barely capable of moving bride and spirit her to the altar but alas… or thankfully it wasn't.

She could barely walk in that dress. Of course she couldn't. She had been _hell bent_ on the single tightest, slinkiest, "sexiest" dress that shop was capable of producing. She'd obviously gotten it and the ridiculously huge grin was only matched by the moron in the red hat's returning beaming smile.

That smile faltered however- her eyes fixed on the hat. Uh oh. Eyebrow Stud snickered and grabbed it off his head. The slinky bride's smile returned. The bride could barely walk- it was pretty obvious their father was doing most of the walking and she was following- or… nope she was a few centimeters off the ground- barely discernible but nonetheless it was obviously the only way she was capable of moving in that dress.

So the misty eyed father and the discreetly floating bride came slowly down the aisle. The pollen levels were getting worse man especially as it seemed the closer that woman got to the front the wider and bigger that idiot's grin got.

It was a good thing the photographer was in overdrive- it was likely the only evidence they were ever going to have that that dress had ever existed: Judging from the sex eyes this groom was giving his bride Buttercup didn't give that dress the next five minutes. Let alone the rest of the night. Or the honeymoon. Definitely not that limo ride.

Of course however, they were already way ahead in _that_ game. The telltale "bump" that was just _barely_ beginning to show was obviously not helping in the lack of mobility department: Though again she hadn't given a shit. She had merely had the dress re sized and let out in key areas.

She'd been determined on the slinky dress. And like hell was Blossom not getting the slinky dress.

Because the dumb asses here just couldn't have waited just a few more months. Oh no. The so called "smart" one of the Powerpuff Girls had gone and gotten herself pregnant _three months_ before her damn wedding. She'd been engaged for nearly six months… and then she'd gone and done that.

Bubbles had almost had a coronary. Buttercup had laughed her ass off. Blossom had simply demanded more ice cream.

Ah well. The groom certainly wasn't complaining. She was able to walk and she'd decided against a veil anyway so whatever: tradition was overrated.

Between the two of them no fucks about "tradition" were given: They'd already signed on the dotted line concerning some house in the suburbs and she was sure he'd even painted the fence white: because they were just that revolting a bunch of saps. Well at least the wolf pup had a yard to run around in versus destroying an apartment.

The bride finally made it them: Her smile was brilliant and eager- even as their father kissed her cheek and wiped his pollen filled eyes before placing that delicate hand in the Rowdyruff's grip and he went to his seat by the weeping lobster and stoic monkey.

That pollen was getting mad thick. It was bugging her. Bubbles just kept wiping at her face and jeez. Maybe it wasn't pollen- maybe it was wolf dander: It was definitely getting to the bride- her eyes were just shining.

Eyebrow stud made another gargoyle face behind his brother's back: Her own place directly behind the bride shielded her from such idiocy.

Stupid thing… stop twitching.

The ceremony began. _Boring._ Yeah yeah- gathered here- what not. She stiffened as the inevitable anyone who had any reason for the two lovebirds up there not to be wed question popped up and Lobster Mama turned slowly around from his perch at the front- eyes and claws faintly glowing – almost _daring_ any of those gathered to say a damn word.

The bride and groom were too busy staring at each other to notice of course. No one else existed at the moment. Nauseating. Truly nauseating. Ugh where were her rocks?

Satisfied the legitimacy of his red eyed grandchildren was never going to be put into question Him turned back around and waved the flabbergasted minister on. Again the blondes looked at each other, Buttercup avoided eyebrow stud's gaze because he was a moron and the two redheads they called older siblings just continued to be lost in each other's eyes completely oblivious to anything that wasn't red or pink respectively.

Though she'd admit eyebrow stud did look nice in red. Sort of.

Though the lewd gesture he sent to her involving his finger, going in between his thumb and forefinger behind them got him another smack by his other brother.

The pollen and or wolf dander just irritated her eyes especially when her sister turned her gaze from her groom just long enough to flash a dazzling smile in her and Bubbles' direction.

The odd piece of jewelry she was sporting glittered in the sun, all the little crystals and shit- because seriously only her nutcase of an older sister would ever have turned a _geode_ piece of all things into a necklace somehow.

Seriously she'd heard of _something old_ and shit but c'mon man- that thing was a little much: a good thirty five hundred years old if her carbon dating had been correct.

Somehow… of all the pretty things she'd brought her over the years… for some reason that one had merited the jewelry treatment… her sister was an odd one…

Eyes shining with pet dandered induced tears her sister repeated the sappy vows that were way outdated and so freaking stupid that it made Buttercup almost want to vomit. But they were _tradition._

Tradition right.

Cause a groom not even letting the damn guy finish his sentence before swooping into a way too PDA esque kiss with his bride who was more or less _sewn_ into that dress – scooping up said living mannequin – cause despite the fact the guy was supposed to _lead_ the woman down the aisle- nt _carry_ her meant nothing in this most _traditional_ of weddings. And of course there was eyebrow stud stuffing the icky headgear back on the groom's head as he strolled past with his catch.

And then that same red hat was tossed behind the giggling bride mere seconds later so really the point of that had been… what again?

The two blondes smilingly followed the redheads while she unfortunately came face to face with annoying eyebrow stud man.

-l-

Heh, lead the way fella.

He was just pissed she was rockin' the tux better than him.

Yep he sure was- she was rockin' it: Shame it wouldn't be on much longer if he had a thing to say about it.

Pfft- keep dreaming.

Just sayin'

-l-

The only cake present on this day had been the one that was in their bellies: and what the two redheaded dummies had smashed in each other's faces before sucking each other's face off.

Seriously… the guy was obsessed. When he didn't have his hands all over her sister he was making an utter ass of himself and talking repeatedly to her stomach like it was somehow going to answer him.

Apparently that was _one_ tradition he was following. A Rowdyruff always made an ass of himself at weddings. At least this time the groom was staying well away from alcohol.

…Okay seriously the guy was practically buried in her sister's neck and more or less eating her ear- in public- reducing her sister to a giggling mess pregnancy hormones not included.

Ugh… get her out of here. Give her back her pretty rocks please.

Eyebrow stud sipped at his beer and the twitch just made that metal bar dance- not that Buttercup was paying attention in the slightest to it or anything: pfft- yeah right.

-l-

His brother was obsessed.

His brother was madly in love. With a puff. Who knew.

Does he _not_ remember High School…

Well there's that. Heh remember Junior prom when she kissed that guy- what was his name?

Hell if she remembers- she just remembers having to listen to his insane brother mumbling under his breath through geology like some kind of crazy person the next week about how he was going to roast a bastard or something. Guy was in their class if she remembers correctly. Her sister didn't really like him by the way- she did it to make his brother jealous.

Had she now? Brick once said her name instead of his girlfriend's at the time. Reason he never dated another redhead.

Damn. And here her sister had only dated redheads.

Seriously? Jeez. Well guess all's well that ends well.

Yep. And now the two lunatics are finally married.

Halla-fucking- leyuh.

Amen to that.

-l-

The bottles clinked.

And… now the newest entertainment of the evening. The dance floor. In that dress. Oh where was her camera?

Ah. Never mind. Cheating method. Perch on new husband's feet while the long skirt hid that little detail. Well played Blossom. Well played.

…Again… _ew._ No need for this much PDA- it was a wedding not an amateur sex tape! Stop eating her sister already! Didn't they ever need to _breath!?_

-l-

These two are revolting.

They love each other.

Gee he thinks? The man is utterly obsessed with her- how many times is he going to rub that belly in a single hour!? Seriously doesn't he get bored?

Blossom's record for playing with Brick's hair is apparently an hour and twenty minutes.

…Touche. Ew. This is ridiculous.

Sure is…. Wanna dance?

-l-

She narrowed her eyes.

-l-

One. That involves them touching. Ew. Two, she can't dance. Three. Even if she could dance it wouldn't be with him. Go away. Find some wedding crazed ninny in the crowd over there.

He'd rather stay with the hottie in a tux.

-l-

Stupid eye stud raised suggestively she scowled.

-l-

Not happening.

She says that now.

She says that forever.

-l-

The crowd gathered later on of course as her sister floated atop a chair being redundantly aided by her infatuated husband who clearly was looking forward to this closing ceremonies of sorts so he could spirit his bride away and then strip his "Cherry Blossom" of the slinky dress.

Bubbles especially seemed eager in the front: Sort of redundant- the blonde Rowdyruff had a ring in his pocket already but meh maybe it'd just be good luck or something.

She wouldn't get away with a tux for that wedding. She'd put her in a poofy dress she just knew it. Ugh… why was Buttercup such a great sister?

Blossom lifted her collage of roses high in the air. The countdown issued- her sister crouched somewhat like a pouncing tiger. That bouquet was apparently hers. Good for her.

A few odd glances went in Buttercup's direction but she ignored them. Like hell was she going to get in some kind of scuffle over a bunch of dried flowers. Uh _no_. No thanks.

 _Three!_

She missed her rocks.

 _Two._

She missed her jungle. Stupid volcano.

 _ONE!_

There was an eerie silence. She blinked. No… banshee shrieking.

-l-

Just thought he'd keep the tradition up!

-l-

She blinked. Oh _hell_ no.

The moron floated in the air with his catch and a wickedly triumphant grin. What… a moron.

Blossom looked confused and Brick slapped his forehead.

-l-

The… _hell_ does Butch think he's doing!?

Aw c'mon It worked for the loser in red up there!

 _-l-_

 _Oye I resent that!_

 _-l-_

And he's totally sober too.

-l-

 _I resent that too!_

 _-l-_

There was good natured chuckling and the bride silenced her husband with _another_ PDA kiss, and an apparent declaration of love which distracted him from further argument with his dumb ass brother.

However… that would _not_ spare the moron from more pain if he didn't get these goddamn flowers out of _her_ face!

-l-

So how's about it? Him, her- sounds like a good time.

No.

One date.

No.

Half date.

No.

Quarter date.

… how would that even- and still no.

Fifteen minutes. He'd simply rock her world quick is all.

He was deluded. No. N.O.

Aw c'mon! She can't possibly think he'll give up on a girl who rocks a tux like she does and is a bad ass volcano chaser and shit to boot!

… Volcanos don't move idiot!

-l-

That eyebrow kept raising and the stud kept dancing with each twitch.

It was… kind of appealing. In a dumb ass way. The way that metal bar kept wiggling around like that. She also caught a silver glint lower… his tongue clicked with each movement.

She glared at him.

-l-

One quarter. And that's only because its her sister's wedding.

For now. He'd move onto a half date soon enough- heh hell maybe he'd get a full one too.

Fat chance.

I'm a patient guy baby.

-l-

He smirked and that silver ball danced between his teeth over and over. She bit her bottom lip somewhat as that eyebrow kept wiggling too.

… Again. Slightly appealing.

-l-

Gimme.

-l-

Applause wasn't necessary. Nor was cheering. Nor did she agree to being dipped like some kind of ninny and some kind of idiot sober green Rowdyruff attempting to eat her face.

Though... tongue studs did make for interesting case studies.

Ugh whatever. It worked for her sister. Fuck it.

-l-

 _Hate_ : _to feel an intense or passionate dislike of someone._

 _-l-_

 _Love: An intense feeling of deep affection for someone._

 ** _Amor in mundo per venire._**

 ** _-l-_**

 _Love makes the world go round._

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Well that's it. The end. It was an interesting writing experiment. Perhaps I'll write more like this in the future to help curb writer's standstill._

 _Thanks again my lovelies for reading and your kind words. The plot bunnies are back in their hutch and As Time Goes By is back in production. Act 3 is gonna be a doozy._

 _Ciao- until next time_

 _-Carrie_


	6. Epilogue

- _Epilouge - In other words... what happened at that wedding..._

-l-l-l-

It had been one of the single… most insane things Brick had ever done. And this was coming from someone who had hot wired a plane and shot missiles willy nilly at his brothers in a tank and battleship… at five.

…. Brick didn't judge anyone on the stupid things _they_ might have done in their youth so Brick expected the same courtesy.

But no. He had… been out of his mind. Utterly mad. The Red Rowdyruff had left the building so to speak. He'd performed his duties admirably- even given a great toast- albeit distracted: The maid of honor had danced with him once and gone back to her beau shortly after. The bridesmaid however… would not go away.

She'd seen far too many romantic comedies about this scenario. Hot single member of the groom's party falls in love with pretty dreamy eyed hopeless romantic member of the bridal party. Hot sex ensues and then declaration of love atop a rooftop to some cheesy 80's soundtrack.

This was not happening. Go away.

The only thing Brick was interested in was this bottle. And the contents of said bottle.

Not simpering foolish bridesmaids. No other ogling female single guests. His brother was right there. Go bug him. Leave Brick alone.

Open Bar. Wonderful idea. So glad Jerry had thought ahead for the comfort of his guests. Brick however wished he had better timing.

The pink eyed girl with the mysterious tattoo had fallen asleep shortly after his pleasant good morning greetings- and Brick had been prepared to join her like the lunatic he was. And then his phone had rung.

Screaming Groom beckoned. Angry Bridezilla threatened. Pretty Puff… abandoned.

…No. No no. Brick had kissed her goodbye. He had _every_ intention of calling her and-… he didn't get her number.

Oh fuck his life. He'd had a jolly good time with her but had completely forgotten to get her _number!?_ Oh… _brilliant_ Jojo. _Brilliant._

Where was the booze? Brick was an idiot.

…No. Brick was smart. He had a set plan in life that did _not_ involve… Pretty Puffs… and that was that! Brick was going to get a job at a firm. Move his way up. Become a partner. Then when he was… thirty… five or so- maybe older he'd settle down: find a nice trophy wife to show off and that was that.

Simple.

Pretty Pink Powerpuffs that made Brick feel very very _bad_ things were _not_ part of the deal! They were _not_ a good idea. Thus they were _not_ to be thought about again.

Nope. It was a one night stand. A stupid one night stand. He'd never gotten the story of that tattoo. Damn it. Oh well: Brick was an asshole- he was a player. He knew that. He'd more than earned his play boy rep in college and-.

… He'd left his hat there.

Oh… fuck his life why had he left his hat there!? He'd gone through all the trouble of finding it and then he'd gone and _forgotten_ it!? He'd had that hat since birth! He couldn't leave it behind!

Booze. He needed booze. Now. Lots of it. Go away simpering puppy! He had no intentions of dancing. He _hated_ dancing. It was stupid. Now Booze. Booze wasn't stupid.

His brother gave him an odd look. The smart one. Not the blonde dumb ass who had brought _her_ here. Ugh. The one chick Brick did _not_ need to see. Apparently Boomer had decided a friend's wedding was the _perfect_ place to debut his new girlfriend.

A puff.

Her… _sister._

Hey… bet she'd have her number… wait… NO! Bad Brick! Bad… just… Ugh… uggghh….. _ugggghhhhh…_

Beer. Vodka. Something. Oh hey this was sparkly and smelled like booze. Good enough. Butch didn't need booze. He was smart and the chicks he fucked he felt nothing for. Brick was dumb.

Brick couldn't stop thinking of her. He ignored everyone else. Butch was concerned for his well being: He had attempted to introduce Brick to one of the female guests. Brick had told him to fuck off and leave him alone.

She was first a _redhead._ Brick. Didn't. Fuck. Redheads.

 _Ever._

Bad things happened when Brick had happy fun times with a redhead. Very bad things involving gooey sap shit that didn't belong in Brick's life.

Law firm. Partner. Trophy Wife. Thirty Five and up.

Good plan.

 _Very_ good plan.

This redhead had green eyes. Redheads weren't supposed to have green eyes. They were supposed to have pink eyes. Lovely shining bubble gum irises to go along with the full kissable candy lips that…

Bad Brick. _Bad._ Booze.

And this chick had a rack. Of course that's what Butch had zoned in on. A rack that she had _no_ problem showing off and that Brick ought to get a closer look.

They looked fake. Were they pointy? They were probably pointy. Brick preferred rounded natural ones attached to pretty pink eyed redheads with douchebag exes who Brick was gonna find and punch in the face for _ever_ making her cry and-.

BAD. BRICK. BOOZE. NOW!

There was a reason Brick did not fuck redheads.

He had avoided them like the plague. He'd had blondes, he'd had brunettes, he'd had dark haired, he'd had fair haired, he'd had every color of the rainbow thanks to the wonders of hair dye, but never… ever… _ever_ red.

Nope. Nuh uh. When he'd discovered the hidden wonders of the female anatomy back when he was a teen sex God who ran the school with a casual indifference that made the girls practically throw themselves- and their clothes at him.

Oh no. One infuriating _red head_ had been immune to his charms. Supposedly. Now he knew otherwise and-. Bad. Booze.

That infuriating redhead who had ignored him- seen past his very existence- had had the _audacity_ to prefer other males to him-. For the love of- BOOZE! NOW! LOTS!

Where was he? Oh yeah- wow world kind of getting fuzzy. Must have been the rain going on outside: Right… Redheads. Evil… sexy… no touchy redheads who drove him insane and every time he'd even _tried_ for another redhead they'd inevitably suddenly had pink eyes or annoying attitudes or grandma clothes that kept him away and-.

Aw who was he kidding!?

He was an idiot. This was so stupid. He was so stupid. Dumb ass. Idiot.

He'd seen her at that bar- in that dress from something out of his wildest teenage fantasies: He'd made her laugh. He'd made her smile. He'd made her look at him with goopy romantic eyes that like a dope he'd returned. He'd kissed her. He'd held her.

He'd left her. He'd lost her.

 _AGAIN._

It had been his wildest high school dreams come to life like anything out of one of those shitty romance movies that ended with love confessions on a roof with those cheesy soundtracks.

But this wasn't a bad eighties flick. No. This was real life.

He'd had a chance. And he'd blown it.

He lost his chance. He lost the girl. And he'd lost his hat.

Brilliant Brick. Good fucking Job.

Where was the damn booze…

It wasn't every day the fates threw a guy a bone and shoved the girl of his dreams at his face. Gave him a second chance to fix what he'd fucked up so badly back when he was a tool and a douchebag worthy of the worst high school villain.

And her ex. Maybe he'd get the info out of the Blue Puff somehow. Name. Address. He wasn't gonna do nothing bad. He just wanted to punch him in the face! Seriously, he gets the prettiest… smartest… and overall awesomemest girl in the whole world and then _cheats_ on her with some floozy!

Seriously! That called for a punching in the face! Brick was gonna punch him in the face! Guys don't cheat on girls like Bloss-. No. Bad. No thinking of name. No thinking of her.

He wanted to see her. He had a reason to go back. His hat.

She'd slam the door in his face.

He couldn't blame her. He should have woken her up. He should have told her to get dressed and be his plus one… wait… no that wouldn't have gone over well. RSVP and shit… Jerry would have done it sure but… she'd have felt real awkward and then the awkward as shit questions and…

He should have done a lot of things. He should not have brushed her hair back as she was sleeping like some kind of creep and kissed her like an even bigger creep before leaving her place without a word like the biggest creep.

Brick was a creep. Brick was a moron. Brick was hatless.

Booze. Just… lots of booze.

A commotion ensued. All the ladies jumped up and hurried to Tina who was perched atop a chair: including the annoying one who kept batting her eyes and trying to claim some bridesmaid privilege or some shit to dance with the best man. To flirt with the best man. To have a one night stand with the best man and-… _uggggh_

The cheering and squealing was loud. Ugh. Booze.

-l-

 _All right ladies! Here's the moment you've all been waiting for!_

-l-

He'd had his chance… and he'd ruined it.

-l-

 _Three!_

-l-

Then again… it wasn't like Brick was _good_ enough for her either. He was an asshole playboy whose only goal in life was to get rich and do it quick- if he ever got lonely he had planned on nailing a trophy wife by the time he was middle aged and… ugh he was such an asshole.

-l-

 _Two!_

-l-

She'd be fine. After she destroyed that god awful dress- seriously thank God she would never be seen in it- and probably any and all traces of him left in her apartment… she'd probably burn his hat. Again… didn't blame her. Before she found another hot dress, went to some other bar, found a decent guy this time, rocked his world- accepted his proposal- got married- and lived happily ever after in her dream life.

Point was she'd be just fine.

He'd be miserable. He'd _still_ be pining after the one who got away even after he made partner and landed his traditional trophy wife at the country club and… Brick hated golf. Brick was not going to be a traditional lawyer type who played _golf-_ fuck no- he was going to be a kick ass lawyer, regrow his hair out and kick ass and take names! Yeah!

What was he doing wasting time at this stupid job of his!? He had a career to start damn it! A legacy! And this was just the wake up call Brick had apparently needed. Life wasn't going to fall in his lap like cherries- oh no. Life threw stuff at him at any time and he had to be ready to catch it! He'd lost the most beautiful girl in the world to his own sense of stupid pride and lack of understanding. Well lesson learned.

 _-l-_

 _Alright_ _Ladies! get ready!_

 _-l-_

He _would_ quit that stupid dead end job! He _would_ find a law firm that would take him. He _would_ become partner. He _would…_ well maybe someday he'd run into her and her kids at the park or something.

Maybe he'd thank her. Yeah. He'd have to. She wouldn't have any idea why- she'd probably punch him in the face. Or maybe her husband would. Yeah… probably. Whatever serves him right.

Right. Quit the job. Law Firm. Grow back out the mane. Make Partner. Kick ass.

That would be his life… As soon as he finished this bottle. Yeah. Finish the booze first than begin the rest of his life.

Just… no having sex with redheads… Ever again.

Beautiful Redheads… with bright pink eyes and gorgeous smiles and…

Booze. Just… finish the booze.

Maybe if he got drunk enough... he'd be able to forget...

-l-

 _ONE!_

-l-

Something bounced on his head and then fell over the champagne bottle drenching Brick in champagne. The hell man this tux was rented! He blinked as the squeals grew louder and closer. That hurt. The laughter was obnoxious. Shit... were there any wipes or anything- maybe he could get the stain out or- the fuck what was this?

The annoying redhead who didn't have pink eyes- Heather? Was that her name? Whatever one of Tina's sorority sisters or something- came bounding over with an even more obnoxious squeal while Jerry was laughing his ass off next to Tina who looked… mortified?

In fact… Heather… Helen… whatever her name was grabbed his shoulders and with the help of some other crazy chick pulled him out of his seat. The bunch of flowers in his hand-. Wait…

 _Flowers… Bouquet!?_

Had he caught-!?

Indeed he had. His brothers were dying of laughter. Boomer's camera was fixed on him and the young ladies advancing on him were like deadly lionesses advancing upon some helpless gazelle.

Apparently a man had caught the bouquet. Heather preened like an overdone peacock. _Apparently_ then this lucky man would have to _pick_ which lovely lady he gave it to. She flipped her hair and pulled down her dress slightly.

He blinked. Ugh. Seriously- Brick had had a bad enough day. He'd lost the one chance with the prettiest girl in the world he'd ever have. He was drunk at his best friend's wedding. He was being filmed and would likely be blackmailed by his hysterically laughing dumb ass of a youngest brother and he now owed a good chunk of change to Gentleman's Outfitters and…

He brought the bouquet closer to his face. It was… pretty. White roses, little white flowers he couldn't remember the name of right now, more pretty smelling flowers and… his eyes widened.

Tina had studied abroad in Japan for a year. She had come home in love with the culture, the food and put in a Japanese sort of theme to this whole wedding.

Brick wasn't a fan of sushi. Brick was hungry. Brick was however now holding a _cherry blossom_ wedding bouquet in his hands.

... ... ...

Hello Life. Thanks for the freebie. Message received loud and clear. He will not mess up this time.

Heather reached out for it like she totally deserved it or something because she was trying to discreetly flash him in exchange for dried flowers. He pulled it back. Then grabbed another bottle off the table. He stumbled. But he wasn't _that_ drunk. No. No he wasn't! Not yet! He was perfectly sober. Just a little buzzed is all!

He was thinking clearly! Oh no! Life had just kicked him in the butt but taken pity on him. Thrown him one last bone. He was _not_ fucking up again! Nuh uh! Nope!

-l-

 _"Jerry! Tina! Congrats on your weddings! Happy lifes and honeymoons!"_

-l-

Brick… are you okay?

Brick… are you… drunk? Jerry I think he's drunk.

 _-l-_

They were looking at him weird for some reason. Oh well. Why was Boomer laughing so hard?

-l-

 _"I gots to go though! I haves somewhere I needs to be! Life's threw me for a loop but nows I knows what I haves to do! Wish me luck man!"_

-l-

Uh… Good…luck?

Oh dear God he's wasted.

-l-

Again Boomer was in hysterics. The blue Puff was looking at him with wide eyes. The Bride and Groom for some reason continued to look at Brick like he had grown two heads.

Heather looked ready to kill. Her angry lionesses seemed just as bloodthirsty. Oh well.

There was only _one_ lioness in Brick's pride. Uh huh! … That was dumb. Don't open with that. Find another animal metaphor.

Right. Time to go!

-l-

Brick where the hell are you-!?

Brick should you really fly in this weather-!?

 _-l-_

 _"I'm gonna go gets me a real Cherry Blossom! Thanks Tina! BLOSSOM! I'M COMING BABY!"_

-l-

What…the…?

…You're…welcome…?

Who the hell is Blossom…?

I dunno.

-I-

… Right. Time to… aw fuck… where did she live again?

… fuck it. There couldn't be _that_ many apartment buildings in the city!

...Right?

-l-l-l-

" _Yeah… Daddy was dumb. Daddy had to go through a lot of apartments... but he found Mommy! ... Eventually after that nice lady pointed him in the right direction... . But all's well that ends well Rosie because Daddy got you out of it baby girl. Now gimme a smile little flower."_

-l-

He didn't give a shit that apparently it was impossible for an infant to smile because damn it if his little flower wasn't _smiling_ now!

Mommy was taking a long well deserved nap. He was going to join her soon obviously- but for now... he let those tiny hands wrap around his index finger- she was so small so… _little._ Hell even White Fang had never been so puny…

… what was he saying- wolves were never little in the first place: horrible example- Brick really did need to sleep.

Little coos escaped her- his tiny flower and she had apparently made a game a of turning his finger into a rattle.

 _Shake. Shake. Shake._

He clicked his tongue- and the sound made his daughter only increase her shaking- sheer delight evident in those huge pink irises that were as breathtaking as Mommy's. She'd laugh soon. No question.

When he was chasing White Fang for her bath this afternoon and this little flower was in his cherry Blossom's arms out in the yard- she'd wanted to laugh. When Mommy had had to set her down in her little bassinet and rescue Daddy from the bath he apparently had had no idea he'd needed according to the wolf dog obviously the urge to laugh would have been incredible.

Dumb Beast. She'd taken her bath alright. Whine and cry all you like! No mucking up Brick's nice clean house with those monster paws of hers!

More little gurgles, coos and reaching out for his hair.

.. Yes there was no question this was their daughter.

She was just as obsessed with his pretty hair as Mommy- soon Mommy would no doubt have to learn to share. His smile grew though soon enough a tiny yawn escaped her and he chuckled- patting her back as a little burp escaped her before another yawn, bigger this time and those pink eyes began to grow heavy.

He stood up from the rocker and walked her to her little bassinet- spun the mobile above it listlessly- her eyes fixed on it – following it and a little hand reached up for it.

-l-

Go to sleep baby girl. Your aunties and uncles are comin' you want to be up and bright eyed when Uncle Butch throws you in the air again eh? Shh… don't tell Mommy.

Don't tell Mommy what?

-l-

Whoops. Busted.

Her eyebrow raised- and her hand went on her hip challengingly. White Fang peeked from behind her- before scampering in and settling herself under the bassinet like any good guard wolf. Mommy leaned over and caressed their baby's face and leaned into his chest when he went to stand behind her.

-l-

Hard to believe.

What is?

This isn't how she ever expected her life would be.

….Is that a good thing?

-l-

She turned her head and her smile was dazzling.

-l-

What does he think?

-l-

His grip on her waist tightened.

-l-

He walked into that bar under the impression it was gonna be an ordinary night.

And she walked in to drown her sorrows away.

He never expected to see the girl he'd hated for so long.

And she never expected to see the man she had loathed with all her being.

He never expected her to give him a second look.

She never expected him to see her.

-l-

She turned and their brows touched.

-l-

He never expected to get that second chance…

And she never expected him to want it…

He'd never hated her she should know.

She'd never loathed him he really ought to know.

He was pretty sure he'd not hated her first.

Mmm…. No… she was almost certain… she'd been born not to loath him.

-l-

Giggle.

He blinked and she mirrored him.

Giggle.

Arms in the air.

 _Laughing._

And it didn't take long… for them to join her.

-l-l-l-

* * *

 _This had been in my drabble folder for a while- I have an outline for a sequel to this with a new pairing and point of view as its focus but who knows if it will ever come to fruition. This was an interesting experiment of mine: No dialogue... is strangely fun to write with. Highly recommend playing around with it it makes one's writing process act different than normal which can be a refreshing break._

 _Thanks for reading my lovelies: The delay on As Time Goes By is almost at an end: I'm near the end of the third act at last: fingers crossed the muse remains satisfied and doesn't head back to Vegas like she almost always does. Blahh..._

 _As always thanks for reading my lovelies!_

\- Carrie


End file.
